


4 perces ablak

by AritaReal



Series: 4 perces ablak [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, captain america movies
Genre: M/M
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 14:54:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11233326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AritaReal/pseuds/AritaReal
Summary: "– Nézd, ha elkapnak – mormogta Bucky –, megölnek, vagy bezárnak valami ablaktalan cellába és… Steve, azt nem bírnám elviselni."





	4 perces ablak

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Speranza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Speranza/gifts).
  * A translation of [4 Minute Window](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3130037) by [Speranza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Speranza/pseuds/Speranza). 



> Ez a fordítás Speranza 4 Minute Window című írásához készült. A segítségért köszönet Dahlia Variabilisnek!

 

_– Nézd, ha elkapnak – mormogta Bucky –, megölnek, vagy bezárnak valami ablaktalan cellába és… Steve, azt nem bírnám elviselni._

**Prológus**

 

A tetőről vetette rá magát, és keményen landolt a vállán. Bassza meg, óriási hiba volt, hogy hagyta előnyhöz jutni. Hátrafelé tántorgott, hogy a terasz falához vágja, amikor megérezte a drótot a torkán. Istenem, mennyire szerette a nő azt a rohadt drótot! Erőből a téglafalhoz vágta, a légcsöve összeszorult, aztán odavágta még egyszer, majd kétségbeesetten küszködve a levegőért, belevetődött a nappali üveg tolóajtajába. Az üvegtábla összetört ahogy átestek rajta, ellenfele lerepült a válláról és a vastag fehér szőnyegre gördült. Egy szempillantás alatt újra talpon volt, vérezve és zihálva, a kezében egy halálos fekete gumibottal, ami kiloccsantotta volna az agyvelejét, ha nem hárítja időben a karjával. De a nő nem állt le, újra támadott, meghátrálásra kényszerítette, és a gumibotot a torkához szorítva a padlóhoz szögezte.

– _Miért követed? Mit akarsz tőle?_ – kérdezte oroszul. Nem válaszolt, de csak akkor jött rá, hogy tényleg meg akarja ölni, amikor meglátta kesztyűs kezében a hangtompítós fegyvert. Behajlította az ujjait, a karján elmozdultak a lemezek.

– Ha segíteni akarsz neki, add fel magad – mondta ezúttal angolul.

Felnézett rá, és akkor sem pislogott, amikor a homlokához szorította a fegyvert.

– Ki fog borulni, de jobb lesz neki nélküled – mondta, és ő akaratlanul is összerezzent, mert igaza volt. A nő arckifejezése megváltozott, mintha meglepődött volna, és ezzel feltárult a lehetőség, az egyetlen lehetőség a menekülésre. Felfelé mozdult, félreütötte a fegyver csövét, a golyó centikre süvített el a feje mellett, aztán fémöklével bevitt egy ütést. A nő eszméletlenül terült el a padlón, halántékából vér szivárgott a szőnyegre, ő pedig talpra vergődött, és kirohant a házból. Bucky Barnes futott a nyomorult életéért.

 

**Első fejezet**

 

– Baloldalt – kiáltotta Steve, beérve egy fekete edzőcuccot viselő lányt, akinek szőke lófarka a mozgása ütemére lobogott a háta mögött. Simán elkerülte és lehagyta, kavicsot verve fel az ösvényről.

Tovább futott és elfordult a Lincoln Emlékmű fehéren derengő tömege mellett.

– Balol…

– Ne merészeld – lihegte Sam Wilson, mire Steve vigyorogva hátba vágta, aztán sprintelni kezdett, hogy biztos távolba kerüljön tőle, bár Samnek hosszú karjával majdnem sikerült viszonoznia az ütést.

– Baloldalt – kiáltotta Steve, és a kék pulóveres férfi utat engedett neki, aztán hirtelen újra előtte termett. Steve belerohant, előrelökte, és mindketten a fűre zuhantak. Steve próbált oldalra vetődni, hogy ne a másikra essen, de az ütközés így is kemény volt, végtagjaik összegabalyodtak.

– Bocsánat – mondta Steve azonnal és ösztönösen, miközben igyekezett felülni. – Jól va…

– Viselkedj normálisan – utasította Bucky. – Legalább egy, kettő… három ügynök figyel minket.

Steve döbbenten bámult rá. Bucky arca borotválatlan volt, de a haját ugyanúgy viselte, mint régen. Megremegett és a bokájához kapott, Steve pedig már mozdult is felé, hogy a segítségére siessen, aztán rájött, hogy Bucky csak őt fedezi, magyarázatot szolgáltatva az arckifejezésére. Bucky egyben arra is ürügyet kínált neki, hogy közelebb csússzon hozzá és megérintse. Ezer év telt el azóta, de azonnal eszébe jutott minden – a majdnem ártatlan érintések titkos nyelve és a hazugságban leélt mindennapok összes emléke egyszerre zúdult rá. Steve Bucky vádlijára tette a kezét és lenézett a bokájára, Bucky pedig hozzáhajolt.

– Bucky, te vagy az? – suttogta Steve, és a szíve összeszorult. – Jól vagy? Voltál…

Bucky a szemébe nézett.

– Igen, én vagyok – mondta, a hordozón tanúsított zavarodottság minden jele nélkül. – Nem tudok a közeledbe férkőzni. Állandóan ügynökök figyelnek, plusz lehallgatják a lakásodat és nyomkövetőt szereltek a motorodra.  – Steve érezte, hogy elönti a harag. Hogy _merészelik_ , ki az _istennek_ képzelik magukat, de Bucky kesztyűs keze megérintette a karját.

– _Miattam_ csinálják. – A szája boldogtalanul megrándult.  – _Tőlem_ próbálnak megvédeni. Steve, bocsáss meg…

– Semmi baj – felelte Steve ügyefogyottan. – Nem értik. Nekem… nekünk… meg kell magyaráznunk…

– Nem tudjuk megmagyarázni. – Bucky egy szomorú pillantást vetett rá.  – Nem fognak, _soha_ nem fognak… Gyere, segíts fel, hadd támaszkodjak rád. – Steve azonnal lehajolt, hogy feltámogassa, lopva egy majdnem-ölelést, amikor Bucky nekidőlt, próbálva ráállni a sérült lábára. Kesztyűs kezével a vállába kapaszkodott. Nagyon ügyes volt, Steve mindig megfeledkezett róla, hogy a sérülés csak színjáték.

– Nézd, ha elkapnak – mormogta Bucky –, megölnek, vagy bezárnak valami ablaktalan cellába és… Steve, azt nem bírnám elviselni. – Bucky kiegyenesedett és a testsúlyát egyik lábáról a másikra helyezve mutatta, hogy _jól vagyok, látod, semmi probléma_. – Gyerünk, rázzunk kezet! – mondta, és felé nyújtotta a karját.

Steve gondolkodás nélkül elfogadta. Úgy ráztak kezet, mint az idegenek.

– Mi a terved? Mondd el, mi a terv! – sürgette Steve halkan.

Bucky hezitált.

– Steve, nem kérhetem, hogy bízz meg…

– Fogd _be_. Fogd be, _a rohadt életbe is._ Veled megyek.

– Nem lehet. Még… Nem. De vannak ötleteim – ismerte be. – Na gyere, oszlassuk el a gyanújukat. – Benyúlt a pulóvere első zsebébe, és elővett egy telefont. – Szelfi – mondta, majd átkarolta Steve-et és a magasba emelte a telefont, mire Steve hangosan felnevetett, mert mindig ez történt, ha felismerték. Nehezen viselte ezt a fajta bizalmaskodást, még inkább köztulajdonnak érezte magát tőle, turistalátványosságnak, mint a Washington Emlékmű. – Az a helyzet, hogy körülbelül egy tíz perces ablakunk lehet – folytatta Bucky –, ha ennyi időre szem elől veszítenek, küldenek egy SWAT egységet. Ez nem sok, főleg, ha tisztán akarunk meglépni. És muszáj lesz tisztán lelépnünk, ha szeretnénk… Tudod. Berendezni az életünket valahol. – Bucky hangja elcsuklott, és mindketten elfordították a tekintetüket. Nem tudtak egymásra nézni. Steve-nek elszorult a torka, annyira vágyott rá.

– Most menned kell – jelentette ki Bucky szigorúan. – Fordulj meg és kezdj el futni. Én majd elsántikálok.

Steve még nem állt készen. Nem tudta megtenni. Nem…

– Tartsd nyitva a szemed. Megtalállak. És mondj igent dolgokra. Csak mondj igent, rendben?

– Igen – vágta rá Steve azonnal.

– Jó. Szokj hozzá. Most siess, túl sok idő telt el! – Talán látta rajta a bizonytalanságot, mert így folytatta: – Steve, az életemről van szó. Menj! – Ez volt az egyetlen érv, ami rábírhatta Steve-et, hogy hátat fordítson és elfusson, egyre növelve a sebességet. Mögötte Bucky lassú, dülöngélő kocogásba kezdett, és mire Steve másodszorra fordult hátra, már el is tűnt. Az egész találkozás talán három percig tartott.

Sprintelni kezdett, a lelkesedés és a kétségbeesés között őrlődve. Ez a három perc mindent megváltoztatott; megváltoztatta az egész életét, az egész jövőjét. Érezni akarta, ahogy elakad a lélegzete, érezni, ahogy a tüdeje megint úgy küzd a levegőért, mint egykor régen.

Sam türelmetlenül várt rá a szokásos fa alatt. Steve ziháló mellkassal rogyott le mellé a fűre.

– Mi van, beugrottál a Delaware-hoz? Úgy hallottam friss a bagettjük – ugratta Sam.

– Nem, csak… csak összefutottam valakivel – felelte, és felnézett a tágas, szabad égre.

 

_17:30 SGR elhagyja a Mt. Pleasant Könyvtárt (A-81)_

_17:38 SGR megérkezik a Pleasantville-i Termelői Piacra (A-43)_

_17:46 Fedés megszűnt – A-43_

_18:06 SGR elhagyja a Pleasantville-i Termelői Piacot_

_18:15 SG megérezik a Hillyar 2003. szám alá, helyszín biztosítva (A-13)_

 

– Érdekes – mondta Natasha felnézve a jelentésekből –, a 43-mas ügynök azt hiszi, hogy kiszúrta.

– Tudom – felelte a CIA igazgatója, Leo Cooper. – Már lecseréltük. Nem akarok kockáztatni.

Natasha visszafogta magát. A 43-mas jó ügynök volt, Natasha külön őt kérte erre a feladatra. Nem követett volna el ilyen alapvető hibát. Miért vette észre Steve? És miért most, amikor a művelet már hetek óta folyik? Steve nem fordított sok figyelmet a környezetére, egy buborékban járt-kelt, mindentől és mindenkitől elkülönülve és kissé elveszetten. Ez fordítva is így működött; hiába volt feltűnő jelenség, a száznyolcvanhárom centis magassága és a jóképűsége ellenére az emberek szinte észre sem vették. Úgy járkáltak körülötte, mintha ott se lenne, mintha nem is létezne.

Az egyik kísértet vonzza a másikat, gondolta.

– Korábban soha nem hagyott életben senkit – szólalt meg Cooper, és végignézett a hatalmas asztalon szanaszét heverő fényes felületű fotókon. Steve Rogers fut a Mall-on, Steve Rogers rántottát és pirítóst eszik a Charcoal Diner-ben, Steve Rogers cseresznyét vásárol a zöldségesnél. – Nem, ha rajta voltak a listáján. Rogers volt az utolsó megbízatása. Fury, Sitwell és Rogers. Istenem, milyen sebezhető. – Cooper odalökött elé egy képet az asztal túloldaláról: Steve Rogers, amint kifele tart a Pleasantville-i piacról hóna alatt egy élelmiszerrel teli papírzacskóval. – Két lövés, és Amerika Kapitány holtan hever a Dupont Circle közepén. Biztos benne, Romanov ügynök, hogy…

– Biztos vagyok benne – felelte Natasha. – Ettől nem kell tartanunk.

– Mert behozathatom. – mondta a férfi. – Védőőrizetbe vehetjük…

– Rogers soha nem egyezne bele – vetette ellen Natasha.

– Nem lenne más választása. Van olyan cellánk, ahonnan még ő sem tudna kijutni.

Natasha ügyelt rá, hogy az arca érzelemmentes maradjon.

– Ettől nem kell tartanunk – ismételte meg. – Úgy vélem, már most is csak pazarolja az erőforrásokat a nyílt terepen való megfigyelésre. Nem fogja lelőni egy háztetőről. Valami félreeső helyen próbál majd a közelébe férkőzni, mondjuk a lakásában, az öltözőben vagy a férfimosdóban. Állítson még több embert a lakására, és szűkítse az ablakát: legyen hét perc.

Cooper kemény tekintettel nézett rá.

– Gondolja, hogy személyes ügy?

Natasha határozottan viszonozta a pillantását.  CIA a felét sem tudta annak, amit ő, és nem is kellett tudniuk. A világon összesen hat ember tudott róla, hogy a Tél Katonája nem más, mint James Buchanan Barnes őrmester: Steve, Sam, Fury, Maria, Tony és ő. Coopernek nem volt szüksége a jelenleginél több információra, és Natashának eszében sem volt még egy ütőkártyát a kezébe adni, amit felhasználhat Amerika Kapitány ellen.

– Igen, úgy gondolom. Ő volt az utolsó megbízatása. Lehet, hogy érzelmi jelentősége van a számára.

Cooper elgondolkodott egy kicsit, aztán bólintott.

– Rendben. Én kértem ki a tanácsát, és az lesz a helyes, ha meg is fogadom – mondta, bár elégedetlennek tűnt. – Végül is, ön már kétszer találkozott vele, és még mindig életben van.

 _Annál többször is_ , gondolta Natasha, de tartotta a száját.

– Én soha nem voltam rajta a listáján – mondta kedvesen, aztán visszatért a jelentésekhez. Valami szokatlant keresett, ami kiválthatta Steve hirtelen jött éberségét a külvilág iránt. Az a kocogó, gondolta, talán kellemetlenül érezte magát miatta, és úgy döntött, hogy a változatosság kedvéért jobban megnézi, hová lép.

– Még mindig az a véleményem, hogy be kéne hozatnunk – mormogta Cooper és odalépett a hatalmas ablak elé –, amíg még megtehetjük.

Natasha szorosan az asztallaphoz préselte a kezeit, és olyan higgadtan válaszolt, ahogy csak telt tőle.

– Uram, ha ön az akarata ellenére bezáratja Amerika Kapitányt, akkor felelnie kell a botrányért, amit ezzel okoz, de a Tél Katonája továbbra sem lesz a kezében. Ezért kérem, hagyja, hadd végezzem a munkám. Meg tudjuk védeni, de csak akkor, ha ő maga nem tud róla.

 

Steve éppen kilépett Peggy szobájából, amikor megcsörrent a telefonja. Stark volt az. Stark soha nem kereste. A szemöldökét ráncolva nézett le a készülékre, majd felvette.

– Helló!

– Megkaptam az üzenetedet! – üdvözölte Stark. – Nagyszerű döntés, a lehető legjobb! – lelkesedett. – Egy órán belül oda tudom küldeni a költöztetőket, de nem tudom, nem lesz-e az túl gyors neked. Pepper figyelmeztetett, hogy erőszakos vagyok, bár én szeretem azt hinni, hogy csak elsöprően hatékony. Gondolod, hogy ideérsz vacsorára?

Steve-nek szüksége volt egy pillanatra, hogy feldolgozza a kapott információt.

– Költöztetők? Egy… órán belül? 

– Igen… Úgy értem, remélem, nem azt tervezted, hogy teherautót bérelsz, és magad oldod meg, ugye?

– Nem – felelte Steve óvatosan. – Nem volt ilyen tervem.

– Szóval akkor egy óra múlva? Kettő? Oké, rendben – vett vissza Tony –, holnap reggel kilencre ott lesznek, megfelel?

Egy másodperc alatt döntött.

– Igen, rendben. Az nagyon jó lesz.

 

– Remek – mondta Tony, és letette, majd azonnal hívta Natashát. – Zseni vagy. Hogy sikerült rávenned?

– Kit mire? – kérdezte Natasha.

– Rogerst – felelte Tony –, New Yorkra.  – Amikor a nő nem válaszolt, vágott egy grimaszt. – Rávetted Rogerst, hogy New Yorkba költözzön. Ma reggel kaptam tőle egy üzenetet, hogy be akar költözni a Toronyba. Azt hittem, te akarod bedugni ide, biztonsági okokból.

– Ezt át kell gondolnom – mondta Natasha, és letette.

 

Steve sarkon fordult és visszament Peggy szobájába. Elfojtotta az érzéseit, amikor az asszony meglepetten és boldogan nézett fel, mintha nem az előbb köszönt volna el tőle, mintha nem tornyosulnának a tányérjaik és a kávéscsészéik még mindig az ágy melletti tálcán.

– Peggy – mondta, miközben visszaült mellé és a kezébe vette a kezét –, azt… Azt hiszem, elmegyek egy időre. New Yorkba. Howard fiához költözöm.

Peggy szemöldöke megemelkedett.

– Tonyhoz? – kérdezte.

– Igen – mondta Steve, aztán a becsület arra késztette, hogy hozzátegye –, egy időre, aztán lehet, hogy valahova máshova. 

Peggy fürkésző pillantást vetett rá, majd megszorította a kezét. Steve lehajolt és megcsókolta a száját, tenyerébe simítva az arcát és hajának puha felhőjét. Peggy már nem mindig értette a részleteket, de majdnem mindenkinél jobban ismerte őt. Lehunyta a szemét és átadta magát a csóknak. Még mindig szerette, ha megcsókolta.

– Valami történt – mormolta Peggy halkan.

– Igen – mondta Steve. – Igen, Peg. Azt hiszem… Peggy, azt hiszem, kaptam egy új esélyt az életre. – Peggy arca felélénkült, elkomolyodott és megtelt szeretettel. _Hogy is_ hagyhatná itt, hiszen ő a kedvese, hogy lenne képes…

– Akkor menj. El kell menned. Drága fiú, menj, ne nézz vissza!

Érezte, hogy az arca megrándul.

– Mást sem csinálok, csak visszanézek – mondta, majd megint megcsókolta, küszködve, hogy uralkodni tudjon magán. – Írni fogok – ígérte gyengéden és sietősen –, vagy telefonálok, ha tudok…

– Ne hagyd, hogy megtaláljanak! – figyelmeztette Peggy kedvesen, ám élesen. Még mindig ő volt a világ legjobb operatív tisztje. – Mindig több óvintézkedést tegyél, mint amit szükségesnek gondolsz. Biztosítsd túl magad! – mondta, erősen megszorítva a kezét. – Nekem se mondj túl sokat, de lesz veled valaki, aki vigyáz rád? – Komolyan nézett rá. – Szükséged van valakire, aki vigyáz rád.

– Igen – válaszolta Steve és viszonozta a kézszorítást. – Igen, lesz.

– Akkor jó – mondta Peggy.

 

Steve visszament a lifthez és megnyomta a hívógombot. Baseballsapkáját mélyen a szemébe húzta, hogy elrejtse a lelkében dúló vihart. Az ajtó kinyílt, ő pedig belépett a zsúfolt liftbe és megnyomta az „F” gombot. A felvonóban utazott két fehérköpenyes orvos, egy nő, aki kerekesszékben tolta az édesanyját, egy fiatal férfi egy hordozókendőbe kötött kisbabával a mellén, és egy futár egy gigantikus virágcsokorral. Liliom, gondolta Steve, Peggy kedvenc virága.

A Peggy körül keringő gondolatok annyira lekötötték, hogy a virágokat előbb ismerte fel, mint az ismerős arcot mögöttük. Elfordult, ráébredve, hogy Bucky a csokorral takarja magát a felvonóban elhelyezett biztonsági kamera elől. A lift megállt és két további nő szállt be. Mind összébb húzódtak, és Steve közelebb került Buckyhoz, tekintetét gondosan az ajtó felett világító kijelzőn tartva. Elfordította a fejét, hogy a virágok ne nyomódjanak az arcába.

– Bocsánat – mondta Bucky. – Annyian vannak itt, mint a New Yorki Központi Pályaudvaron.

– Igen – mormogta Steve válaszul –, az biztos. Gyors és intenzív pillantásokat váltottak, aztán tovább színlelték, hogy nem ismerik egymást. Olyan közel álltak egymáshoz, hogy összeért a könyökük, és Steve-nek muszáj volt karba tennie és a hóna alá rejtenie a kezét, nehogy megérintse. – Tulajdonképpen – mondta Steve, amikor a lift ismét megállt, és mindenki megpróbált még összébb húzódni, hogy helyet csináljanak a beszállóknak –, vicces, hogy ezt mondja. Épp most készülök New Yorkba költözni.

– Nem mondja – felelte Bucky.

– De igen, eredetileg odavaló vagyok – mondta Steve.

– És szereti? A Nagy Almát? – kérdezte Bucky.

– Igen. Szeretem. – A lift megérkezett az előcsarnokba és kezdett kiürülni. Bucky Steve-re nézett, aztán felpillantott, mielőtt megnyomta volna a Peggy szintjéhez tartozó gombot. Steve bólintott: igen, ennek biztos örülni fog.

 

Natasha bosszúsan nézett a telefonjára, majd megnyomta a gombot és a füléhez emelte.

– Mi a jó franc folyik ott? – mondta Sam üdvözlés helyett. – Most csörgött ide és áthívott vacsorára. Azt mondja, pakol és költözik New Yorkba. Ti sakkoztok vele?

– Nem én. És nem is a CIA. De valaki – ismerte be Natasha. Érezte, hogy új játékos van a pályán.

– Nem rángathatjátok dróton – mondta Sam. – Én megteszek mindent, hogy megvédjem, de ha szórakoztok vele…

– Nem én vagyok az – ragaszkodott hozzá Natasha, aztán felsóhajtott és bevallotta –, lehet, hogy Barnes.

– Az kurvajó – mondta Sam –, egyszerűen…

– New York neki hazai pálya. Barnes… – hezitált egy pillanatig, aztán elmondta Samnek – Volt köztünk egy kis összetűzés. Valószínűleg próbálja kiegyenlíteni az esélyeket, megváltoztatni a feltételeket…

– Te találkoztál vele? – kérdezte Sam.

– Igen. – Natasha megdörzsölte a homlokát, a tegnap éjjel szerzett vágás már behegesedett. – Itt van.

– Basszus – mondta Sam csöndesen és őszintén, aztán felsóhajtott. – Rendben. Mit akarsz, mit csináljak?

– Ne csinálj semmit – felelte Natasha. Már eddig is túl sokat kért Samtől. – A barátja vagy, legyél a barátja. Tedd, amit egyébként is tennél, kérdezd meg, amit különben is megkérdeznél. De ha úgy látod, hogy veszélyben van…

– Rendben, oké – mondta Sam és kinyomta.

Natasha még le sem tette a telefont, mikor az újra csörögni kezdett: Sharon Carter, a 13-mas ügynök kereste.

– Átjött – jelentette azonnal. – Bekopogott az ajtómon. Azt mondta, hogy elköltözik, hozott nekem egy üveg bort és egy szobanövényt, és megkérdezte, hogy kell-e valamelyik konyhaeszköze. Azt mondta, sajnálja, hogy nem ismerhettük meg jobban egymást, és hogy talán lesz még lehetőségünk együtt dolgozni. De ő maga se hitte, amit mondott. Borzasztó rosszul hazudik – fejezte be a 13-mas.

– Lemaradtam valamiről?

– Nem – felelte Natasha. – Nem te vagy lemaradva. – Letette és a tabletje fölé hajolt.  Nem vett észre valamit: a kiváltó okot, valamilyen kódolt információváltást. Végiglapozta a jelentéseket szokatlan események után kutatva, és látta, hogy az eddigi körülbelül egy órás látogatásaival szemben Steve ezúttal majdnem két órát töltött Peggy Carternél.

 

Natasha rosszkor érkezett a Roosevelt Otthonba. A lakók éppen befejezték a vacsorát és Carter gondozói már készültek őt lefektetni. Natasha a falnak támaszkodott az ajtó mellett és lehunyta a szemét. Nagy valószínűséggel csak túlkombinálja. A költözés lehetett Steve ötlete is. Szinte biztos volt benne, hogy csak azért maradt ilyen sokáig DC-ben, mert azt remélte, hogy a Tél Katonája majd rátalál. Lehet, hogy feladta ezt, és stratégiát változtatott.

Egy rózsaszín köpenyes gondozónő lépett ki Carter ügynök szobájából.

– Fontos, hogy most beszéljen vele? Kimerítő napja volt.

– Igen, az – felelte Natasha. – Fontos. – Erre a gondozónő sóhajtott egyet, és intett, hogy lépjen be.

Peggy Carter palackzöld pongyolát viselt a hálóinge felett és már kezdett elszundikálni a magasra rakott párnákon.

– Carter ügynök – kezdte Natasha és leült az ágy melletti székre –, Natasha Romanov vagyok, és a SHIELD-nek dolgoztam. Pár kérdést szeretnék feltenni önnek Steve-ről. Steve Rogersről.

Peggy tekintete az éjjeliszekrényre siklott, ahol a férje és a gyerekei bekeretezett fotói között egy kis duplakeretes fénykép állt. Felé nyújtotta a kezét, Natasha pedig felvette és odaadta neki. Peggy ránézett, aztán visszaadta. Natasha a baloldali képet soha nem látta korábban, bár hasonlóakat igen – egy cingár fiút ábrázolt, dús szőke hajjal, szűk vállakkal és óriási, bátor szemekkel. A jobboldali olyannak ábrázolta Steve-et, amilyennek most ismerte: erősnek, furcsán megfontoltnak.  Natasha a homlokát ráncolta, de elnézve a két képet, a különbség nyilvánvaló volt: Steve most jóval egészségesebbnek és sokkal-sokkal boldogtalanabbnak tűnt.

Amikor felnézett, Peggy rámosolygott.

– Mit szeretne tudni? Mindig örülök, ha Steve-ről beszélhetek.

– Arról lenne szó, hogy… Amikor ma eljött önhöz, nem tűnt feldúltnak vagy… – csak eddig jutott, mert Peggy ajka megremegett. – De hát ő meghalt, kedvesem – mondta. – Steve több mint hetven éve halott.

– Így van – mondta Natasha alig hallhatóan. Rohanja le Carter ügynököt azzal, hogy Steve él? Vajon az helyrebillentené a memóriáját, vagy kiborítaná? Az ajkába harapott. Úgy emlékezett, hogy a demens idősekkel nem tanácsos se vitába szállni, se kijavítani őket, mert csak elszomorodnak, vagy megijednek. – Bocsánatot kérek – mondta. – Igen, persze.

– Olyan kedves fiú volt – mondta Peggy, majd visszavette tőle a képet, és szeretettel nézett rá. – Egy nap sem telik el anélkül, hogy ne jutna eszembe. Néha azt hiszem, hogy hibáztunk. Nem volt jogunk azt tenni vele, amit tettünk. De szükségünk volt rá, tudja. – Megtörölte a szemét és az ajkait egy zsebkendővel, amit bütykös, pergamenszerűen ráncos kezében szorongatott. – Rá, és senki másra. El tudja képzelni, hogy azt az erőt olyasvalaki kapja meg, aki nem ér fel vele?

– Nem – válaszolta Natasha komolyan. – Nem, nem tudom elképzelni. Steve tényleg jó ember.

Ha Peggy észre is vette, hogy átcsúszott jelen időbe, nem mutatta.

– Annyi bátorság volt benne – folytatta –, annyi erő, és akkora szív. Amikor megláttam, azonnal tudtam, hogy ő Amerika Kapitány. A szérum… Nem a szérumon múlt. – Szemét elfutotta a könny. – Steve maga volt Amerika Kapitány minden szempontból, ami számít. Drága fiú.

Natasha rámosolygott. – Bocsánatot kérek a zavarásért. Most már hagyom önt aludni. – Az ágy mellett álló virágokra pillantott, és ujjhegyeivel gyorsan átkutatta őket, de nem talált köztük üdvözlőkártyát. – Milyen szép virágok – mondta búcsúzóul.

– Igen – értett egyet Peggy szipogva, majd megint elmosolyodott. – James hozta őket. – Natasha megtorpant.

– James? – ismételte meg. – James Barnes? – Vissza kellett fognia magát, nehogy azonnal riadóztassa az embereit, hogy zárják körül az épületet.

– Igen. Eljött meglátogatni a gazember. Hozott nekem virágot és egy kis mazsolás süteményt. Szeretem a mazsolás süteményt.

Natasha a fehér süteményes dobozra pillantott. Steve hozta, benne volt a jelentésben, direkt ezért állt meg a Georgetown Pékségben, bár a virágokat nem említették.

– Mit mondott?

– Kicsoda? – kérdezte Peggy.

Natasha vett egy nagy levegőt, mielőtt válaszolt volna:

– James Barnes.

– Ó, csak el akarta mesélni, hogy New Yorkba költözik – mondta végigsimítva a takaróját. – Tonynál fog lakni, Howard fiánál, Tonynál. Azt hiszem, megpróbálja megmenteni Steve-et – közölte bizalmasan, hangja suttogássá halkult. – De nem tudom, sikerül-e neki. Steve már olyan régóta halott.

Natasha csak tátogott; fogalma sem volt, mit feleljen. Peggy felsóhajtott.

– Szegény Steve. És szegény James. Akkoriban lehetetlen volt, amit akart. Most persze én vagyok a lehetetlen.

– Bo… Bocsánat, nem értem – szólalt meg Natasha óvatosan. – Mit akart James?

– Természetesen Steve-et. De James realista volt. Steve _nem_ volt realista. Nem volt képes megérteni, hogy lehetetlen. Hogy ő, mint Amerika Kapitány, kiemelten fontos személy, aki sokkal inkább szem előtt van, mint egy átlagos katona. – Peggy megrázta a fejét. – Soha nem lehetett volna… De ma már máshogy mennek a dolgok – kis mosolyt villantott Natashára –, és olyan sok minden történt, amit korábban lehetetlennek tartottunk. Hogy is mondják? Amíg élünk, remélünk?

– Igen – bólintott Natasha őszintén. – Igen, én is hiszek ebben.

 

Egyenesen a biztonságiakhoz ment, és utasította őket, hogy játsszák vissza a térfigyelő kamerák felvételét. Az olcsó fajta volt, szemcsés és fekete-fehér, ráadásul a kamerák csak három másodpercenként rögzítettek képet, ezért a felvétel összevissza szaggatott. Még így is azonnal látta, hogy nem Steve hozta a virágokat. A futár külsejét nehéz lett volna leírni, görnyedt, de jó felépítésű férfi volt, kalapot és a virágbolt logójával ellátott széldzsekit viselt. Natasha elszántan fixírozta a monitort, próbálva eldönteni, hogy vajon lehet-e Barnes. Az arcát egyik szögből sem látta tisztán, csupán a vázát tartó kezét – egy kesztyűs kezet. A futár munkáskesztyűt viselt.

Aztán elakadt a lélegzete, mert Rogers szállt be a liftbe – és ha igaz volt, ha Peggynek nem ment el az esze, és tényleg Barnes volt az, akkor rohadt közel került Steve-hez. Csak egy virágcsokor választotta el őket.

Különféle rosszabbnál-rosszabb lehetőségek cikáztak át az agyán. Egyrészt, hogy Barnes ilyen közel férkőzhetett Steve-hez, anélkül, hogy az észrevette volna – nem lehetetlen, de miért tette? Másrészt, hogy Steve észrevette, de nem szólt róla, ami azt jelenti, hogy… Mit is? Rágni kezdte a hüvelykujján a bőrt. A költözés New Yorkba. Gyanította, hogy erre Barnes vette rá Steve-et valahogy. Mi van, ha nyíltan beszélt vele? Talán azt ígérte neki, hogy ha hallgat, akkor harc nélkül feladja magát? Bólintott egy aprót csak önmagának: nem kérdés, ezzel rábírhatta az együttműködésre. De mit akar Steve-vel kezdeni New Yorkban?

– Kérem azt a képet – mondta az őrnek. – Nyomtassák ki! – Aztán a védett vonalon felhívta a csapatát, és kiadta a parancsot: – Szűkítsék az ablakot négy percre! Ha Rogers több mint négy percre eltűnik a szemük elől, tudni akarok róla. Továbbá egy fegyveres osztag álljon készen arra, hogy letartóztassák a Tél Katonáját.

 

– Szükségem van rád – szólt bele Natasha a telefonba. Húsz perccel később kopogtak az ajtaján és a férfi ott állt előtte.

– Édesem – mondta Clint, mire mindketten felnevettek. Natasha megcsókolta, becsapta az ajtót és lebirkózta az ágyra. Amint lovaglóülésben a combjaira ült, kirángatta az ingét a nadrágjából és lehúzta a cipzárját, a férfi felnézett rá. – Ne érts félre – mondta –, mert semmi kifogásom ellene, de biztos, hogy erre van most szükséged?

– Először igen – mondta Natasha és rávetette magát. A férfi jó volt az ágyban, a kedvence. Ruganyos volt, erős, türelmes, és fontos volt számára, hogy élvezetet adjon. De ami még ennél is fontosabb, képes volt teljesen elengedni magát, és képes volt elérni ugyanezt nála is, hozzásegítve Natashát, hogy néhány drága pillanatra letegye minden gondját-baját, és csak a testére koncentráljon. Kétszer juttatta el a csúcsra, mielőtt zihálva szabad utat adott volna neki, aztán nevetve és vadul szeretkeztek, majd kifulladva zuhantak vissza az ágyra.

– Mondok neked valamit – közölte Natasha, miközben izzadtan lihegve bámulta a plafont –, ami olyan titkos, hogy még biztonsági szintje sincs.

– Oké – mormogta Clint.

– A Tél Katonája – mondta, anélkül, hogy ránézett volna –, James Buchanan Barnes.

Érezte, hogy a férfi meglepődik, majd az oldalára gördült és lenézett rá; barna haja köré glóriát vont a fény.

– James Barnes – ismételte meg Clint –, azaz Bucky Barnes a Howling Commandóból?

– Igen – felelte Natasha.

– Bassza meg – mondta Clint halkan. – A Kapitány tudja?

– Igen. Ő ismerte fel.

– És hogy fogadta?

Natasha szárazon elmosolyodott.

– Nem fogadja el. Nem annak látja a Tél Katonáját, aki, hanem annak, aki volt.

– A fickó meglőtte – vetette ellen Clint.

– Ó, hacsak meglőtte volna – mondta Natasha, és eltolva magától Clintet, felült. – Te nem láttad, hogy nézett ki a hordozón történtek után. A Tél Katonája a szart is kiverte belőle, és Rogers _hagyta_. _Hagyta_ magát, Clint – szögezte le, csírájában fojtva el a férfi ellenkezését. – Harcoltam Steve oldalán, tudom, mire képes. Láttam küzdeni a Télkatonával, amikor még nem sejtette, hogy kicsoda. _Hagyta_ , hogy Barnes megüsse. És Barnes bántotta. – Egy pillanatra engedte, hogy félrecsússzon a maszkja, és aggodalom öntötte el az arcát. – Steve elbírt volna a Tél Katonájával, de Barnesszal nem bír – komolyan nézett Clintre –, ezért ez a mi feladatunk lesz.

Clint gyengéden végigsimított az oldalán, aztán hüvelykujját finoman végighúzta a ráncos hegen a homlokán.

– Miben segíthetek?

– Rogers New Yorkba költözik. Ha hiszed, ha nem, a Stark Toronyba.

– De ez jó hír, nem? – lepődött meg Clint. – A Stark Torony messze biztonságosabb, mint az ahol most van.

– Persze, amíg bent marad, de szerinted a négy fal között fog gubbasztani? – Natasha megrázta a fejét. – New Yorkban sokkal nehezebb lesz őt megvédeni, ezért van rád szükségem. Azt hiszem, Rogers keresni fogja Barnest, és hiszem, hogy meg is fogja találni. Barnes hagyni fogja, hogy megtalálja. Peggy Carter azt mondja… – eszébe jutott valami és elhallgatott. – Az előbb volt egy nagyon zavaros beszélgetésem Peggy Carterrel.

Aki nem ismerte Clintet, nem vette volna észre az arcán a hirtelen támadt érdeklődés jeleit.

– Mondd el!

Natasha majdnem nevetve rázta meg a fejét.

– Nem biztos benne, hogy melyikük van életben, ha egyáltalán élnek még. Összekeveri őket, ami már önmagában is érdekes. De mondott nekem két dolgot. Az egyik, hogy Barnes azért költözik New Yorkba, hogy megmentse Steve-et. De…

Clint már bólintott is.

– Fordítva értette.

– Pontosan – mondta Natasha. – Szerintem Steve azt mondta neki, hogy New Yorkba megy _megmenteni Barnest_. Ennek így van értelme. Gondolom, Steve abban reménykedik, hogy megtalálja a Télkatonát, és beviheti, vagy becsalhatja a Toronyba.

– Tony _imádni_ fogja – dörmögte Clint.

– Inkább Stark, mint a CIA – mutatott rá Natasha. – Úgy értem, Steve helyében én is így gondolkodnék. Tudom, hogy Steve totálisan elfogult, ha a kormányról van szó, de még ő is rájött, hogyha a CIA elkapja Barnest, akkor fogják, és jó mélyre eltemetik. Eltűnt, teljes hírzárlat. A Toronyban lennének bénítófegyverek, meg ami még odafent a legmagasabb szintű biztonsági intézkedésnek számít, de Starkkal legalább lenne _esélyük_.

– Mit mondott még? – kérdezte Clint.

Natasha az ajkába harapott.

– Azt mondta, hogy… Viszonyuk volt. Rogersnek és Barnesnak. Szexuális. Vagy talán szerelmi.

– Most viccelsz – felelte a férfi.

– Nem. Ezt mondta, és mivel a Kapitány barátnője volt, szerintem, tudhatott róla.

Clint még soha nem tűnt ilyen döbbentnek.

– Hát, ez megmagyarázza, miért vallott látványos kudarcot minden kerítési kísérleted.

– Ennél többet is megmagyaráz – mondta elkeseredve Natasha. – Megmagyarázza, miért hagyná a Kapitány, hogy a Tél Katonája végezzen vele.

 

**Második fejezet**

Steve mindent a költöztetőkre hagyott, beleértve a motorját is a nyomkövetővel együtt, és úgy döntött, vonatra száll. Csak a hátizsákját, egy kalapot és a napszemüvegét vitte magával. Korán kiért a pályaudvarra, ami nem is volt baj. Pár percébe került csupán, hogy jegyet vegyen magának az automatából (nincs értelme készpénzzel fizetni, még nincs), aztán föl-alá bóklászott, azon gondolkodva, hogy az űzöttnek tűnő kosztümös nők, a túlkoros egyetemisták, és a telefonjukba kaffogó férfiak közül vajon melyik van megbízva a megfigyelésével. Beállt a sorba egy zsúfolt reggelizőhely előtt, gyümölcslét és joghurtot vásárolt, aztán ledobta magát egy székre a váróban és megreggelizett. Próbálta nem keresni Buckyt. Ha észrevenné, akkor valamelyik űzött nő vagy túlkoros egyetemista is észrevenné, hogy észrevette, és azzal mindennek vége lenne.

De Buckynak mégiscsak ott kellett lennie valahol, mert Steve a vonaton egy plasztikkártyát talált a dzsekije zsebében. Whole Bean Coffee, Központi Pályaudvar, New York állt rajta. Steve a pénztárcájába rejtette a kártyát, aztán előhúzta a könyvét – _A 22-es csapdája_ – és New Yorkig olvasott. Kellemes út volt, szinte csalódottan vette tudomásul, hogy megérkezett.

Mégis volt valami különleges a New Yorki levegőben: abban a pillanatban megérezte, amint lelépett a peronra a Penn-en. A feje fölött festék mállott a rozsdás fémgerendákról, amelyek már akkor is itt voltak, mielőtt ő a Sarkkörnek vezette volna a gépet, és összerezzent a felismeréstől, hogy ismét kompetensnek és magabiztosnak érzi magát. Bucky megadta neki a hazai pálya előnyét.

Normális esetben sétált volna egyet – a bevásárlónegyedben sok minden ugyanolyan volt még, mint az ő idejében, és a Macy’s kirakatait mindig kellemes volt nézegetni – de most e helyett felült a Központi Pályaudvar felé tartó metróra, majd odaérve megkereste az éttermi szinten a Whole Bean Coffee-t. 

Sor állt előtte – minden hely előtt sor állt, isten hozott New Yorkban – de ő türelmesen szemlélődve várakozott. A nő, aki salátára várt a szomszédos standnál egy vonaton utazott vele, és Steve a blézere szabása alapján arra következtetett, hogy fegyvert visel. Rámosolygott és megérintette a kalapja karimáját, ami megtette a magáét. Manapság változatos reakciókat váltott ki a nőkből, ha rájuk mosolygott, és egy New Yorki nőtől mindig kitelt, hogy semmibe veszi, vagy elküldi a bús fenébe, de ez a lány elszántsággal elegy rémülettel pillantott vissza rá.

Íme, egy ügynök, aki lebukott.

– Mit adhatok? – kérdezte sürgetően a férfi a kasszánál, és Steve már épp rendelni akart egy könnyű és édes presszókávét, de úgy tűnt, ilyesmit nem árulnak. Szeretett volna még elidőzni a pályaudvaron, okot találni arra, hogy az éttermi szinten maradjon, így aztán felnézett a krétával írt menüsorra, és kiválasztotta az első tételt a specialitások listájáról.

– Kérhetek egy… Chai lattét, egy adag eszpresszóval? – kérdezte kétkedve.

– Egy chai latte lesz eszpresszóval! – kiáltott hátra a kasszás, és Steve odanyújtotta neki a plasztikkártyát.

A kávé felháborító módon 5 dollár 85 centbe került, de az igazi sokk akkor érte, amikor kiderült, hogy a kártyán száz dollár van. Bucky világosan a tudtára adta, hogy mostantól rendszeres vendég lesz itt. Steve belekortyolt a lattéba, miközben kitért a nyüzsgő ingázók elől – annyian voltak, amennyien a Központi Pályaudvaron általában lenni szoktak – és megkereste a Stark Toronyhoz vezető lifteket. Az épület úgy trónolt a Pályaudvar fölött, mint egy keselyű; szégyenletes, hogy megengedték Starknak, hogy a toronymagas egójával beárnyékolja. Amikor a lift ajtaja becsukódott, Steve kortyolt még egyet. Ízlett neki, bár kávénak nem nevezte volna, inkább olyan volt, mint egy folyékony _sütemény._  Arra a vaníliás sütire emlékeztette, amit Bucky édesanyja szokott készíteni.

 

– Észrevett – lihegte az 55-ös ügynök Natasha fülébe –, nem tudom, hogy Willt is kiszúrta-e.

Natasha a homlokát ráncolta.

– Biztos benne?

– Amerika Kapitány rám nézett, mosolygott és _tisztelgett_ …

Rendben, kiszúrta.

– Hol van most?

– Felment a Toronyba. Követtem le a vonatról, metróval a Központi Pályaudvarra. Ott vett egy lattét, és felment…

Natasha meglepődött.

– Vett egy _lattét_?

– Igen. Chai lattét eszpresszóval, hallottam, amikor a kasszás hátraszólt.

Legutóbb akkor érezte magát ennyire tehetetlennek, amikor _földönkívüliek_ támadták meg New Yorkot.

– Hiszen azt sem tudja, mi az.

 

– Kapitány – Tony Stark sietett az üdvözlésére és kezet nyújtott. Steve érezte, hogy ellenszenve a Torony iránt a gazdája láttán rohamosan csökken. Lehet, hogy az épület ronda, de Stark mégiscsak befogadta őt az _otthonába_. Steve előrelépett és hálásan szorította meg a kezét. Tony úgy nézett rá, mint aki valami nagy galádságot követett el.

 – Uh, igen, én is örülök, hogy látlak! – mondta és elhúzta a kezét. – A cuccaid még nem érkeztek meg, lehagytad a teherautót. De a szobád bútorozott, és ha szükséged van valamire – tett egy könnyed, vendégszerető gesztust –, örülnék, ha a személyi stylistom összeválogathatna neked pár dolgot…

Steve-nek már a nyelvén volt, hogy _kösz, nem_ , amikor meggondolta magát. _Csak mondj igent._

– Igen – felelte, és széttárta a karját. Széldzsekit, egyszerű kék inget, és keki nadrágot viselt. – Jó lenne. Nem ártana néhány új holmi. – Más körülmények közt aggasztotta volna a Tony arcán megjelenő vigyor, a jelenlegi helyzetben viszont ki sem találhatott volna jobb módot arra, hogy ne hasonlítson önmagára, minthogy Tony Stark személyi stylistja öltöztesse.

– Nagyszerű – mondta Tony. – _Nagyszerű._ Küldök valakit, hogy méretet vegyen a… – felé intett –… pazarlóan túlméretezett testedről.

 

Húsz percre rá megjelent a szobájában egy tiszta feketébe öltözött, éles szemű nő egy mérőszalaggal, körbejárta és magában mormogva levette a méreteit.

Később egy egész ruhásállvánnyal és nagy táskákkal megrakodva tért vissza, Clint Barton kíséretében, aki felvont szemöldökkel és láthatóan jól szórakozva követte a parádét. Steve örült, hogy Barton is jelen van megerősítésül, különben lehet, hogy nem találta volna olyan viccesek a ruhákat.  Volt köztük egy szűk fekete farmer, aminek olyan alacsonyra szabták a derekát, hogy kilátszott belőle a csípőcsontja, egy majdnem földig érő fehér bőrkabát, és egy egész kollekciónyi póló, amiken a Stark Industries logója virított minden lehetséges színben és variációban. Steve hősiesen tartotta magát mindaddig, amíg a hölgy nyilvánvaló komolysággal fel nem kínált neki egy fekete baseballsapkát, az elején egy strasszkövekből kirakott koponyával és két lábszárcsonttal. Ekkor kirobbant belőle a nevetés, és nem bírta abbahagyni, holott tisztában volt vele, hogy durván viselkedik; a nő olyan szomorúnak tűnt.

Ennek ellenére sikerült megőriznie a professzionalizmusát. – Ha ez nem nyerte el a tetszését, vannak még más modellek is… – A sapkáért nyúlt, de Steve felkapta, és mindkét kezével a melléhez szorította.

– Hogy tetszik-e? Megőrülök érte! – mondta, és a fejébe húzta, amin már Barton is röhögni kezdett.

Steve tanácstalanul vonogatta a vállát egy gigantikus méretű terepzöld dzsekiben, amelynek a csuklyáját fehér mosómedveprémmel szegték. Fel-alá járkált a szobában.

– Hát, nem is tudom – mondta elgondolkodva, majd megfordult és a válla felett belenézett a tükörbe. Ekkor pillantotta meg az öt számjegyű árcédulát, és akkor sem lett volna képes rászánni magát, ha Bucky megőrült volna érte talpig terepszínben és mosómedveprémben.

A többi ruha között akadtak kevésbé rosszak is, és Steve végül kiválasztott néhány legombolható gallérú, pasztellszínű inget, két szép V-nyakú pulóvert, és pár kényelmes, hosszú ujjú pólót, amelyekben úgy érezte magát, mintha alsóneműt viselne a nyilvánosság előtt, bár Clint ragaszkodott hozzá, hogy ezek manapság már utcai viseletnek számítnak. Barton javaslatára megtartotta farmert is, sőt egy fekete, bárányirhával bélelt bőrkabátra is rábeszélte magát – a gallérja szabásában volt valami, ami a RAF-ra emlékeztette.

 

Clint látta, amint Stark szó szerint a tenyerét dörzsöli örömében, hogy a hat Bosszúállóból négy immár nála lakik.

– Megszerzem még Romanovot és Thort, és enyém a bank – mondta és a villájára tűzött egy darab steaket. – Kapitány, mi az ördög vett rá végül, hogy ilyen ésszerű döntést hozz?

Bonyolult érzelmek sora futott át Steve arcán; istenem, de szarul hazudik, gondolta Clint.

– Nem tudom – felelte aztán félszeg mosollyal. – Azt hiszem, a honvágy.

Tony nagy bölcsen bólintott.

– Hát igen. Nehéz lehetett egy városi fiúnak DC-ben. DC azt hiszi magáról, hogy város, pedig nem az. – Amikor Clint ellenkezni próbált, Tony a földbe döngölte. – Nem az. Abszolúte nem. Ne is próbálj vitatkozni, mert nem az.

– Tényleg nem – tette hozzá Steve majdnem bocsánatkérően.

– _Boston_ város. _Chicago_ város. _Baltimore_ , isten segítse meg őket – mondta Tony kicsit megborzongva –, város. Washington csak egy mocsár közepére épült múzeum és egy park, amit házak vesznek körül.

Clint Steve-re nézett.

– Nem tudom megcáfolni – ismerte be Steve.

– Hát, én Iowában nőttem fel – mondta Clint, aztán olyasmit látott, amit korábban még elképzelni se tudott volna: Steve Rogers és Tony Stark szörnyülködő pillantásokat váltottak.

– _Iowában_ – közölte Tony olyan együttérzéssel, mintha a részvétét fejezné ki Clintnek a kutyája elhunyta miatt.

– Brooklyn önmagában is a negyedik legnagyobb város az országban – magyarázta Steve. – Elég magasra teszi a mércét más helyekkel szemben. London, talán… – A szeme valahova a távolba révedt, látszott, hogy gondolatban máshol jár, Clint pedig kihasználta a lehetőséget, hogy megfigyelje az arcát. – Szerettem Londont – fejezte be tétován.

– Biztos vagyok benne, hogy London is viszontszeretett téged – mondta Tony nagylelkűen és megtöltötte Steve poharát. Steve egy lassú, szórakozott pillantást vetett rá. – Ha nő lett volna, megadta volna neked a telefonszámát.

Steve Clinthez fordult.

– És mi hozott egy iowai fiút New Yorkba?

Amennyire lehet, mindig mondj igazat, gondolta Clint.

– Egy munka – felelte és újratöltötte a poharát. Ő nem volt szuperkatona, a sárga földig le tudta inni magát. – Amiről nem beszélhetek.

– Óóóó, kémkedés! – lelkesedett Tony, de Steve belefojtotta a szót.

– Nem fáradtál még bele? – kérdezte, és egy gyors és szomorú kis mosoly villant át az arcán.

Clint elgondolkodott.

– De, egy kicsit – ismerte be. – De mi az alternatíva?

Steve felsóhajtott.

– Hát igen, ez a hatvannégy-dolláros kérdés, nem igaz? 

Egy pillanatra mindenki elgondolkodott.

– Úgy érted, a hatvannégy _ezer_ dolláros kérdés – javította ki Tony.

– Nem, nem úgy értettem – felelte Steve.

– Jézusom, az infláció! – vonta fel a szemöldökét Tony.

 

Aznap éjjel Steve abban az irracionális meggyőződésben nyitotta ki a szemét, hogy Bucky ott van mellette. Nem volt… Hogy is lehetett volna? Steve egyedül feküdt a légkondicionált üvegdobozában és hirtelen úgy érezte, hogy levegőre van szüksége, egy nyitott ablakra. Felkelt az ágyból, fogott egy fürdőköpenyt, és pizsamában, mezítláb kiment a közös nappalin át a teraszra. Hideg volt, de nem törődött vele. Teleszívta a tüdejét és kinézett a város fényben úszó ablakaira. Egyenes vonalakban sorakozó fehér utcai lámpák és vörös hátsó fényszórók áradata pislákolt felé még ebben a késői órában is. Azon gondolkodott, merre lehet Bucky: talán valahol egy lakásban vagy egy hotelben, egy garniszállóban vagy egy menedékhelyen? Vagy egy háztetőn hasal, és a puskája céltávcsövén keresztül figyeli őt? Steve a biztonság kedvéért lazán tisztelgett.

– Siess – mormogta, mintha a város meghallhatná és átadhatná az üzenetét. Szorosan átölelte magát a fürdőköpenyben. – Gyerünk, Buck…

Hirtelen maga sem tudta miért, megfordult, mellkasában szárba szökkent a remény. Az árnyak közül azonban Sólyomszem lépett ki, és Steve próbálta elrejteni a csalódottságát, bár tudta, hogy nem járt sikerrel.

– Jól vagy? – kérdezte Barton.

– Kösz, jól – felelte Steve automatikusan. – Csak levegőre volt szükségem. Általában nyitott ablaknál alszom.

– Szólj JARVIS-nak, ha a hőmérséklet nem…

Steve kényszeredetten elmosolyodott.

– JARVIS nem ablak – mondta.

Barton bólintott és közelebb lépett, amíg ott nem állt Steve mellett a korlátnál. Úgy tűnt, viaskodik önmagával, végül azonban döntésre jutott, és láthatóan kellemetlenül érezve magát, megszólalt.

– Natasha mesélt nekem a… A barátodról.

Barton közelről figyelte; Steve csak bólintott, és hallgatott.

– Figyelj, tudnod kell, hogy sokan aggódnak miattad – folytatta Barton.

Ezúttal Steve nem volt képes visszafogni magát.

– Szóval aggódnak?

Barton megdöbbenése őszintének tűnt.

– Persze, hogy aggódnak. Hogyne aggódnának. Nézd, akármi történt vele, akármivé is vált, nem kell egyedül szembenézned vele. Utálom azt mondani, hogy tudjuk milyen érzés, de tényleg tudjuk.

Steve megértette, milyen nehezére esik ez Bartonnak, aki természeténél fogva nem volt beszédes típus, ezért összekulcsolta a kezét és hallgatott.

– Újra tudjuk programozni. Kihallgatjuk és segítünk neki visszailleszkedni – mondta, miközben Steve azért küzdött, hogy semmi ne látsszon az arcán. – Figyelj, Fury megmentette Natashát. Natasha megmentett engem. Engedd, hogy átállítsuk a mi oldalunkra. Engedd, hogy…

Steve arcán kis mosoly futott át.

– Nincs szükségetek az engedélyemre. Ha tudtátok volna, már megtettétek volna.

– El fog jönni hozzád – mondta Barton határozottan. – Ha eddig még nem jött. Megkeresett? 

Steve készen állt a saját kérdésével.

– Ez a te munkád… Én vagyok, ugye? – Barton pókerarca sokkal, de sokkal profibb volt, mint az övé, de ez most nem számított. – Nem gond – mondta, és komolyan gondolta. – Megértem. Tényleg.

 

Furcsa módon a ruhák segítettek. Famerban és sportcipőben, a fekete csuklyás pulóverrel a fekete dzseki alatt Steve, miközben átvágott a Központi Pályaudvaron, sokkal névtelenebbnek érezte magát, legalábbis sokkal kevésbé önmagának. Lement a Whole Beanhoz egy kávéra, aztán fel-alá kóborolt, nézegetve a kirakatokat, hátha megpillantja Bucky tükörképét az üvegtáblákban. Őt nem látta, de az újságosstandnál őgyelgő srác nagyon ismerősnek tűnt. Gyorsított, hogy lerázza, átverekedte magát a tömegen, aztán hirtelen bevetődött egy üzletbe. Lekapott egy inget az állványról, bement a próbafülkébe, és kilesett a súlyos bársonyfüggöny résén. A főiskolásnak tűnő srác a boltba nem követte, de egy férfi szürke öltönyben, telefonnal a fülén, kétszer is elment a bejárat előtt, majd megállt előtte, hogy befejezze a telefonálást. Steve felsóhajtott, kilépett a próbafülkéből, köszönetet mondott az eladólánynak, és távozott.

Úgy döntött, hogy átsétál a hídon, ezért feszállt a belváros felé tartó négyes vonatra. Szerette a vonatot, szerette érezni az ismerős ritmusú rázkódást. Kevésbé érezte feltűnőnek magát, mint eddig bármikor, mintha végre sikerült volna beilleszkednie. Hirtelen szinte ellenállhatatlan késztetést érzett arra, hogy elmeneküljön: hogy találomra leszálljon valamelyik állomáson, és eltűnjön.

A vonatra egyre többen zsúfolódtak fel, és Steve a felső kapaszkodót markolva állt, hagyva, hogy az arckifejezése közönyössé váljon. A New Yorki udvariassági szokások nem változtak meg az idők során, és Steve tudta, hogy amit a kívülállók gyakran közönyként értelmeznek, tulajdonképpen udvarias gesztus a többi New Yorki felé, megadva nekik a szabad tér illúzióját. Ami itt nem volt: a karja alá egy alacsony latin-amerikai nő ékelődött be, térde nekiütközött az előtte ülő fiúénak, a mögötte álló férfi pedig olyan közel préselődött hozzá, hogy…

Bucky volt, tudta, hogy ő az. Érezte, ahogy kesztyűs bal keze végigsimít a csípőjén, és látta, hogy a másikkal a tőle jobbra lévő kapaszkodót szorítja. Nem tudta megállni, vakon tapogatózva megkereste a kezét és összefonta az ujjaikat. Érezte a lélegzetét a nyakán, a teste keménységét a sajátján. Olyan közel állt hozzá, hogy ha elfordítja a fejét, megcsókolhatta volna.

– Kerestelek – súgta oda neki a válla fölött. – _Mindenhol_ kerestelek.

Bucky szája majdnem a fülét érintette.

– Tudom – mondta. – Figyeltelek. Tudni akartam, hogy vagy.

Steve enyhén elfordult, hogy a lába keményen Buckyéhoz feszüljön. Egy percig csendben utaztak tovább.

– Úgy tűnik, sokan figyelnek téged – mormogta Bucky. – Azt hittem, együtt vagy azzal a lánnyal, Romanovval – és Steve akaratlanul is összerezzent, de mielőtt bármit mondhatott volna, Bucky folytatta. – Már tudom, hogy nem. De a hölgy hajlíthatatlan, nem enged a közeledbe. – Erre Steve leszegte a fejét, nem akarta, hogy Buckyt is beleértve bárki meglássa a reakcióját. – Először azt hittem, hogy ő is olyan szemmel figyel téged, mint én – suttogta Bucky a fülébe. – Mintha szerelmes lenne beléd. De már nem így gondolom. Megvan a maga oka.

– Te vagy az. Téged akarnak. Újra akarnak… nem tudom. _Újra akarnak programozni_ – Steve hagyta, hogy a szavak csak úgy kiszaladjanak a száján – _Kihallgatni. Reintegrálni._ Nekem úgy tűnik, azt akarják, hogy nekik dolgozz.

– Dolgozzak – felelte Bucky csöndesen. – Úgy értik, öljek. – Steve visszanyelte a torkából feltoluló savat. Elég jól ismerte Buckyt ahhoz, hogy érezze a bizonytalanságát és hallja a hangjában a vonakodást, amikor megszólalt. – Megtenném, ha… Ha _te_ …

 _– Nem. Nem_ – szűrte Steve összeszorított fogakkal. – Soha nem kérnék ilyet tőled.

– Oké. Rendben. – Bucky elengedte a kezét, aztán Steve újságpapír simítását érezte az ujjain. Megragadta. – Nem tíz perces az ablak, hanem négy – mondta Bucky. – Bóknak is vehetném, ha nem lenne ilyen idegesítő. De ennyink van. Olvasd el az újságodat – utasította. – A papír megzavarja őket. – Aztán, amint a vonat lelassított a Canal Streeten, Bucky elhúzódott tőle. Leszállt és eltűnt a peronon nyüzsgő tömegben.

Steve úgy tervezte, hogy a hídnál száll le, de nem tette, és amikor felszabadult egy hely, gyorsan elfoglalta. Kinyitotta az újságot, a Times egy szorosan összecsavart példányát, és elkezdett olvasni.

Nem tudta, mit keres, de amikor megtalálta, azonnal felismerte.

 

Natasha a Stark Toronnyal átellenben, a Vanderbilt felőli oldalon állt, és az elhaladó embertömeget figyelte.  Biztonsági szempontból a hely kész lidércnyomás volt – a világ legforgalmasabb útkereszteződése egy olyan pályaudvar mellett, ami több millió embert szolgál ki naponta, ráadásul a környéken mindenütt építkeztek, és az épületeket állványzatok borították. A belváros még mindig nem heverte ki teljesen a chitauri támadását. Gondolt rá, hogy több ügynököt vonjon be, de a fél Nemzeti Gárda is kevés lett volna ahhoz, hogy az egész terepet biztonságosan lefedhessék. Felpillantott a Toronyra. A lift lesz a szűk keresztmetszet, döntötte el. Ha Rogers ki-be akar járni, akkor használnia kell: ott kell ráragadni, és nem ereszteni.

Megcsörrent a telefonja.

– Hol van? – kérdezte.

– Ha hiszed, ha nem, a könyvtárban – felelte Clint. – Először elment a Botanikus Kertbe. Evett egy szendvicset és megnézte a rózsákat. Aztán visszaszállt a vonatra és bement a nagy könyvtárba a negyvenkettedik utcán. Figyelj, _tudja_ – mondta türelmetlenül. – _Megmondtam_ , hogy tudja. Tudja, hogy figyeljük, és szeret minket, de nem bízik meg bennünk, egyáltalán nem. Ezért szórakozik velünk, és úgy vezetget körbe a városban, mint a turistákat…

– Volt, hogy elvesztettétek? – szakította félbe Natasha.

– Soha nem többre, mint négy perc. Eltűnt egy percre a Banana Republicban, aztán vécére ment a Botanikus Kertben, de nyugi, simán belefért egy normál pisilés időtartamába – tette hozzá Clint szárazon. – Máskülönben végig rajta voltunk, a metrón is, a rózsakertben is. Most épp Barrett figyeli, azt mondja, hogy a könyvtár térképtermében van.

Natasha erre meglepődött.

– A térképteremben? Mit keres ott?

– Nem tudjuk. Barrett próbál a közelébe férkőzni, hogy lássa, mi van nála, de nincs könnyű dolga. Sok anyagot kért ki, térképeket, alaprajzokat, papírhengereket. Egy csomó minden van az asztalán, de nem lehet látni, mivel foglalkozik éppen.

– Fantasztikus. Kamerák vannak?

– Nincsenek. A könyvtárak hisztérikus módon ellenzik őket.

Natasha felsóhajtott.

– Örülök, hogy valahol még ügyelnek a magánélet szentségére.

– Valószínűleg pont ezért ment oda. Hogy beintsen nekünk.

– Nem, azt nem hiszem. A könyvtár, a vasútállomás, a Botanikus Kert mind nagy nyilvános helyek. Kirakja magát a kirakatba Barnesnak – felsóhajtott. – Gondoskodik róla, hogy könnyen megközelíthető legyen… Vagy könnyen célba vehető, a rohadt életbe is.

– Láttad, hogy van felöltözve? – szólt közbe Clint.

– Igen – látta a fotókat, Steve Rogerst csuklyás pulóverben és fekete bőrkabátban. Nyugtalanító; Steve-nek most először sikerült úgy kinéznie, mint bárki másnak New York utcáin. – Jól néz ki. Ne veszítsétek szem elől.

Clint tétovázott aztán megszólalt.

– Elmondtam a Kapitánynak, hogy segíthetnénk neki… Úgy értem, Barnesnak. Tényleg képesek leszünk rá?

– Nem tudom – felelte Natasha. – Ami Starkot illeti, talán. Ami a CIA-t… – az ajkába harapott. – A Tél Katonája aranyérmes trófea, és a CIA a falon akarja látni a fejét. Steve ebbe soha nem fog belemenni, ezért vele együtt őt is el kell temetniük. Cooper már azon gondolkodik, milyen celláik vannak, ahol fogva tudnák tartani.

– Jézusom – mondta Clint.

– Igen. Arra gondoltam, hogy egy elterelő hadművelettel megszabadulhatnánk a CIA-tól, hogy szabadon mozoghassunk. Elterjeszthetnénk, hogy a Tél Katonáját Arhangelszkben látták. Az ismerős terület számára, kijárat északra, a Novalja Zemljára, a szovjet kutatóbázisokhoz. Cooper bevenné. Steve-nek is kiszivárogtathatjuk – tette hozzá elgondolkodva. Ha Rogers azt hiszi, hogy Barnes elhagyta az országot, akkor jóval könnyebb lesz megszabadulni tőle. Aztán elkaparják valahol – pofonegyszerű. Rogers kereshetné tovább, de egy idő után belefáradna.

– Nem gondolod, hogy a Kapitány fogja magát, és utána rohan Arhangelszkbe? – kérdezte Clint vontatott hangon. – Nem az a típus, aki feladja.

– Mondom, hogy az lesz a legjobb, ha soha nem találja meg – felelte Natasha. – Az lesz a legjobb, ha Barnes egyszerűen csak eltűnik.

 

**Harmadik fejezet**

Steve a térképteremben maradt, amíg be nem jelentették, hogy a könyvtár bezár, aztán összecsavarta a rajzokat és a térképeket, és visszavitte őket az asztalhoz. Megvárta, hogy a könyvtáros elpakolja őket – még itt is érezte magán a figyelő tekinteteket – de persze Buckynak igaza volt, a papír, az papír, a digitális fájlokhoz képest bizonyos szempontból biztonságosabb.

Ránézésre a Bucky által a Timesra firkált számok akár telefonszámok is lehettek volna, de Steve ismerte a Dewey-féle tizedes osztályozás rendszerét. A New Yorki Közkönyvtár nem rendelt neveket a kikért iratokhoz, és ő sokkal több anyagot kért ki, mint amennyire szüksége volt. Így remélhetőleg nem tudják majd kideríteni, mit nézett meg, ahogy azt sem, hogy Bucky ceruzás jelöléseket hagyott neki az összegöngyölt lapokon, amiket ő gondosan kitörölt.

Vizuális típusnak tartotta magát; mindig is jó érzéke volt a térképekhez és az ábrákhoz. A háborúban kapóra jött ez a képessége: nagyon gyorsan meg tudott jegyezni katonai térképeket vagy stratégiai terveket, olyan szinten, hogy később akár le is rajzolja őket. Eszébe jutott, amikor végigvezette a Howling Commandót a brechtesgadeni fegyvertár bonyolultan kanyargó alagútjain, miután bedrótozták a helyet a robbantáshoz: fogadni mert volna rá, hogy még most is le tudná rajzolni emlékezetből. Ahhoz a labirintushoz képest a Központi Pályaudvar alaprajza egyszerű volt.

A trükk csupán abban állt, hogy Bucky három különböző évből származó térképet jelölt meg a számára, mint rájött, azért, hogy fejben összekombinálja őket. A cél az volt, hogy lássa, hol helyezkednek el a régi elhagyatott folyosók a mai csillogóan helyreállítottakhoz képest. A város nagy részéhez hasonlóan a Központi Pályaudvarnak is több rétege volt, nem csak térben, hanem időben is. Alagutak és szervizfolyosók hálóztak be mindent, és ott voltak a bedeszkázott gazdasági bejáratok is, amelyek a rég elfelejtett üzletekhez vezettek. Azokhoz az egykori borbélyüzletekhez, rövidáruboltokhoz, presszókhoz, amelyek helyét most elegáns új butikok és egy Apple márkabolt foglalta el.

Úgy gondolta, sikerült. Ha lehunyta a szemét, ott látta maga előtt kiterítve az egész pályaudvart.

 

 Gyalog tette meg a pár tömbnyi távolságot a Stark Toronyig a nyüzsgő járdán, és élvezte, hogy a tömegben észrevétlen maradhat. Ahogy befordult a Vanderbiltre, lelassított: egy limuzin állt meg a főbejáratnál, amelyből a sofőr Pepper Pottst segítette ki. Erről eszébe jutott egy korábbi ötlete, amit meg akart valósítani, ezért egyenesen hozzá lépett, és a portást megelőzve, átvette a táskáját és a bőröndjét.

– Steve – üdvözölte Pepper és lábujjhegyre állt, hogy adjon neki egy puszit. – Hallottam, hogy itt vagy. – Elfogadta a karját, és hagyta, hogy bevezesse a márvánnyal díszített előcsarnokba. – Hogy vagy? Örülök, hogy látlak!

– Én is – felelte Steve, és komolyan is gondolta; valóban kedvelte Peppert. – Örülök, hogy összefutottunk, beszélni akartam veled valamiről. – A kapus tartotta nekik a liftet. – Azt hiszen, szükségem lenne a segítségedre…

– Persze! – Pepper kíváncsian nézett rá. – Mit tehetek érted?

– Nem is tudom pontosan, hogy mit kérek… Azt hiszem, szeretnék… Mint Amerika Kapitány… Úgy értem… – Megrázta a fejét és újra belevágott. – Gyerekkoromban néha voltak híres emberek a rádióban, akik felolvastak könyvekből és történeteket meséltek – magyarázta, miközben a lift kilőtt velük felfelé. – Aztán, a háború alatt én is szerepeltem műsorokban, de az mind a háborúról szólt, hogy vegyenek bélyeget, és… – Pepper továbbra is udvarias értetlenséggel nézett rá, ezért elhallgatott, és próbálta máshogy megfogalmazni. – Szeretnék részt venni valamiben, ami gyerekeknek szól – mondta. – Amerika Kapitányként… Valamilyen… Oktatatási jellegű dologban… – tette hozzá. – Amit a könyvtárban tartanak, vagy a rádióban…

Pepper arca felderült.

– A Szezám utca! _Miért_ ne szerepelhetnél a Szezám utcában? Született tehetséged van hozzá!

– Nem tudom, mi az – vallotta be Steve őszintén.

– Pontosan az, amit kértél – felelte Pepper teljes meggyőződéssel. – Gyerekműsor. Elintézem. – mondta.

– Gyorsan – bökte ki Steve. – Ha lehetséges… Légy szíves – tette hozzá, mert rájött, hogy modortalan volt. – Ha tudod.

– Azt hiszem – felelte Pepper ironikus mosollyal–, hogy két kézzel fognak kapni az alkalmon.

A lift ajtaja kinyílt, és Tony Stark állt előttük, kezében egy óriási csokor margarétával.

– Drágám – mondta, majd Steve-re meredt. – Nem te.

Pepper szeretettel rávigyorgott, aztán még befejezte a gondolatmenetét, miközben Steve lepakolta a táskáját és a bőröndjét az ajtó mellé, és megnyomta a saját szintjéhez tartozó gombot.

– Biztos vagyok benne, hogy odáig lesznek érted. Ragaszkodni fognak hozzá.

– Ki fog ragaszkodni mihez?

– A Szezám utca szerkesztősége – felelte Pepper, miközben Steve még egyszer megnyomta az ajtózáró gombot.

Tony pislogott.

– Szerepelni fog a Szezám utcában? Én akarok szerepelni a Szezám utcában!

– Tényleg? – kérdezte Pepper, félrebiccentve a fejét, miközben Steve elszántan nyomkodta a gombot: csukódj be, csukódj be.

– Persze! Hát hogy a francba ne akarnék? – hallotta Tony követelődzését, amint az ajtó becsukódott, de úgy tűnt, Peppernek sikerült meggyőznie, mert sem Tony, sem Vasember nem jelent meg másnap reggel. Clint ellenben csipásan pislogott rá a kávéja felett, miközben ő a legvidámabb, legszínesebb uniformisában pompázott, és csak annyit mondott:

– Ezt látnom kell. – Steve kényszeredetten elmosolyodott, és igyekezett elhitetni magával, hogy Clint nem szó szerint érti, és ez nem tartozik hozzá a munkájához.

Pepper limuzinnal vitette magukat Queensbe, ahol Steve öt vidám órát töltött különböző jelenetek felvételével a gyerektévé stúdiójában. A szerepe főként abból állt, hogy fapofával végszavazott egy rózsaszín szőrgombóc poénjaihoz. Évek óta nem csinált ilyesmit, de egykor nagyon is jó volt benne. Észrevette, hogy a rendezőket kellemes meglepetésként érték a beszólásai, mert újabb és újabb gegeket találtak ki a számára. Sokat beszélt az A betűről. ( _A, mint Amerika_ , magyarázta, elegáns mozdulattal mutogatva a saját fejére. _A, mint A Bosszúállók. A mint orángután… Micsoda, az nem A-val kezdődik? Hogyhogy nem?)_ Megengedte Szuper Grovernek, hogy elkísérje egy küldetésre, és a gyerekekkel együtt fogta a fejét, amikor Grover eltolta a dolgot. Felhívta a figyelmet arra, hogy a csillag szó a CS hanggal kezdődik – a CS betű, amire rá kell mutatnia, magyarázták neki, majd a digitális utómunka során fog megjelenni a feje felett a zöld háttéren, de ez sem okozott gondot neki. Olyan, mint a kabaré, mondta a stábnak.

Igazából az is volt.

 

A telefonja felcsipogott.

 _NAT,_ írta Clint. _SGR Queensbe megy, hogy szerepeljen a Szezám utcában._

Az üzenetre bámult, aztán kiment az utcára, és megvárta, hogy Pepper limuzinja kikanyarodjon Stark garázsából, mintha a limó látványa választ adhatna a kérdéseire, és értelmet adhatna a történteknek. _Szezám utca?_ De hát ez…

…és baszódjon meg, hogy hagyta elterelni a figyelmét, mert már el is kapta, és a fémkarjával keményen szorítva a torkát, bevonszolta egy bedeszkázott ablakú kínai étterembe. Küszködött, rugdosott, próbálta megkarmolni valamelyik érzékeny testrészén – arc, szem, ágyék – de átkozottul erős fogása volt. A bakancsa megcsúszott a padlón.

– Igyekszem türelmes lenni – dörmögte a férfi – de te próbára teszel, hölgyem. Tartsd magad távol tőle. Hagyd őt békén a kurva…

– Nem! – Vicsorogva próbálta lefejteni a karját a torkáról. – Nem, amíg el nem mondod, mit…

– Nem mondok el neked semmit – szűrte a fogai között, de ekkor Natasha keze végre elérte a sokkolót, és a férfi, megtántorodva az első áramütéstől, eleresztette. Natasha megpördült, a gumibottal eltalálta a térdkalácsát, és amint a férfi a földre került, acélbetétes bakancsával kétszer vesén és egyszer fejbe rúgta. Barnes elfehéredett a fájdalomtól, de nem ájult el, nem lassult le, csak megragadta őt a lábánál fogva és elrántotta. Natasha hátrafelé vetődött, majd a szorításból kiszabadulva harcra készen vetette meg a lábát, amikor a férfi rárohant.

Együtt zuhantak be az ütött-kopott konyhaajtón, rá az ősrégi vas tűzhely kiálló, éles alkatrészeire és a mángorlóra. A nyakába döfte a sokkolót és adott neki még egy áramütést, mire Barnes egy lendületes mozdulattal kirántotta a kezéből az eszközt. Sokkal, de sokkal erősebb volt, mint ő, ezért felugrott a hátára, belekapaszkodott, és a combjai minden erejével szorította. A férfi összegörnyedt a súlya alatt, Natasha pedig próbált minél közelebb férkőzni hozzá, hogy csak úgy tudjon sérülést okozni neki, ha legalább egy kicsit önmagát is megsebzi. Belekarmolt az arcába, de a fémujjak összezárultak a karján és ő felnyögött a fájdalomtól.

Barnes térdre rogyott, és erősen megrántotta a karját. Natasha lecsúszott a hátáról a vállára – és ezután már Barnes irányított. Az emberi kezét ugyanolyan erősnek érezte, mint a fémet, amikor megragadta, hogy összezúzza a betonpadlón.

Fegyverre volt szüksége, mégpedig azonnal.

– Peggy Carter azt mondja, hogy meg szokott dugni – mondta Natasha, és lélegzetvisszafojtva kapaszkodott belé. – Ezt akarod tőle most is? Egy jó dugást? – Kétségbeesett próbálkozás volt, és a legvadabb álmaiban sem remélte volna, hogy ilyen hatásos lesz: Barnes azonnal leállt, és döbbenten elnémult. Natasha kihasználta a szerzett előnyt. – Ezt a szaftos kis részletet nem említik a Smithsonianban – mondta csendesen ciccegve. – Az emberek manapság olyan hanyagul bánnak a történelmi forrásokkal. Nincs bennük semmi alaposság.

A férfi álla megfeszült, de az arca megkeményedett.

– Semmit sem tudsz rólam.

Megérezte, hogy a másik megingott, és tovább feszítette a húrt.

– Annyit tudok, hogy kis híján megölted – mondta határozottan. – Négy lövésből három a hasát érte. Nagyon fájdalmas hasi sérülései voltak; tudtad, hogy a gyomorsav szétmarta a belső szerveit? – Nem volt felkészülve a férfi arcán átfutó görcsös fájdalomra. – Szétverted az arccsontját. Megsérült a szemgödre. Három hétig feküdt kórházban. Nagyon durván elintézted. – Rémületére a férfi szemét elfutotta a könny. Ez nem lehet, gondolta elhűlve Natasha. A Tél Katonája nem… nem zuhanhat így össze. A szorítás enyhült a karján, mire kitépte magát, elhátrált tőle, és fegyvert rántott. Barnes mintha észre sem vette volna, csak lerogyott a padlóra és üres tekintettel meredt a semmibe.

– Az nem én voltam. – Zavartnak tűnt. – Nem _én_ voltam. Én _soha_ …

– Te voltál. A golyók a te fegyveredből származnak. Az öklöd beleillik a horzsolásaiba, az ujjlenyomataid ott vannak a nyakán – mondta, mire a Tél Katonája előregörnyedt, és szakadozottan felzokogott, nedves, csúf hangokat adva ki magából. Natasha figyelte, ahogy arcát a kezébe temetve, küszködve próbálja visszanyerni az önuralmát. Döbbenten és idegesen bámult rá, de idegen volt a természetétől, hogy ne csapjon le, ha vérszagot érez: ahogy Steve-nek Barnes, Barnesnak kétségtelenül Steve volt a gyenge pontja.

– Az lenne a legjobb – mondta –, ha hagynád, hogy elkapjanak, mielőtt rájön, hogy eltűntél. Biztosan szomorú lesz, és lefogadom, hogy keresni fog, de majd teszek róla, hogy legyen mivel lekötnie magát a hétvégéken, és te nem leszel a felelős azért, hogy magaddal rántottad.

Beszéd közben gyakorlott kézzel végig rászegezte a fegyvereit; eszébe sem jutott alábecsülni, de úgy gondolta, ha érzelmileg tovább provokálja, elérheti, hogy kapkodni kezdjen, és hibát kövessen el. Az érzelmek kiszámíthatóvá teszik az embert, de a Tél Katonája mindig hűvös, gyakorlatias és végtelenül fenyegető volt.

Barnes elcsendesedett, bár a vállai még mindig gyorsan emelkedtek a nehézkes, szaggatott lélegzetvételektől. Amikor kezeit az ölébe ejtve felnézett, a könnyei már felszáradtak, ám az arca mintha megereszkedett volna.

– Oké – mondta.

Elszámítottam magam, gondolta Natasha.

Gondolatban messze járt, figyelve valamit, amit Natasha nem láthatott: az arcán fájdalom, megbánás, és egy a rettegésre nagyon hasonlító kifejezés futott át, aztán megadóan felemelte a kezét, mintegy felajánlva a csuklóját. Az ujjai, még a fémből valók is, furcsán kecsesek és törékenyek voltak

– Igazad van – mondta. – Vigyél be – aztán halkan, inkább magának, mint neki, hozzátette –, képes leszek rá. – A szeme elhomályosult. – Akármi is lesz, képes leszek… – Nagyot nyelt és még feljebb emelte a kezét.

Volt nála bilincs és erős nyugtató, de egyiket sem akarta használni. A CIA-hoz nem vihette, nem, amikor a férfi nyilvánvalóan tisztában volt vele, milyen sorsot szánnak neki. Végigfürkészte: most először nyílt alkalma rá, hogy alaposan megnézze magának. James Barnes. Nehezen uralkodott a vonásain: a felső ajka meglepően ívelt volt, és egy kicsit remegett. Natasha azon gondolkodott, hogy vajon ezért kellett-e maszkot viselnie éveken keresztül.

Akkor marad Stark. Elviszi Starkhoz. Ez a kézenfekvő megoldás, a Torony itt van a közelben, onnan nem tud megszökni, és zár alatt tarthatják, amíg ki nem találják, mihez kezdjenek vele. Ha rehabilitálható, ha tényleg ilyen sok maradt benne az igazi James Barnesból, akkor köt rá egy masnit, és Steve megkapja karácsonyra; egy kis ajándék hálája jeléül. Úgy gondolta, ezzel boldoggá tehetné. De…

De Rogers elment, hogy szerepeljen a Szezám utcában, gondolta homlokráncolva.

Barnes kíváncsian, éber tekintettel figyelte, és Natasha abban a pillanatban döntött: biztos volt benne, hogy képes lesz még egyszer elkapni, főleg így, hogy tudja, mi a gyenge pontja, de ha egyszer bezárják, nem jut ki többé.

– Menj – mondta, helyükre csúsztatva a fegyvereit, és nem tudta, melyikük lepődött meg jobban, a férfi, vagy ő. – Menj innen. – És a helyzet még őrültebbé vált, mert Barnes nem indult el. Csak ült ott elveszetten, az ellentétes parancsok közt őrlődve.

– De – sóhajtott fel mélyen Barnes –, azt mondtad, hogy…

– Felejtsd el, amit mondtam – felelte ingerülten, aztán rájött, mit kell mondania. – Leszarom, mi lesz veled. Ezt Steve-ért teszem. Azt próbálom kitalálni, hogy neki mi lesz a legjobb. – Erre a férfi gyorsan bólintott egyet, és elsuhant a kijárat irányába; az élete láthatóan újra értelmet nyert. Az ajtónál megtorpant és visszanézett.

– Én is – mondta félszegen. – Ha hiszel nekem – aztán magára hagyta.

 

Nem hit kérdése volt. Már mindent értett… _Szezám utca_ , gondolta fejcsóválva. Ennek az örökséghez volt köze: Steve Rogers elgondolkodott azon, hogy mit hagy örökül Amerika Kapitányként, és ez minden tettét más megvilágításba helyezte.

Steve nem behozni próbálta a Tél Katonáját. Steve megpróbált kiszállni. Nem az volt a célja, hogy Barnest kirángassa az odújából; azért kereste az odút, hogy vele együtt eltűnhessen benne.

Peggy Carter elmondta, kapcsolt hirtelen, és a rohadt életbe is, hallgatnia kellett volna Peggyre, mert az asszony valóban ismerte őket, mindkettejüket. _Meg fogja menteni Steve-et_ mondta, és Natasha maga elé képzelte a feszült, boldogtalan arcot a képkeretben Peggy éjjeliszekrényén; maga elé képzelte Steve üres lakását, a furcsa félig-élt életét. _Amikor nem volt semmim, Bucky akkor is ott volt nekem_. Itt van most is: James Barnes visszatért a halálból, és eljött, hogy megmentse.

Csakhogy kizárt, hogy sikerüljön nekik. Natasha mindenkinél jobban tudta, hány ügynököt állítottak Steve-re. Az Egyesült Államok kormánya azóta szemmel tartotta, hogy 2011-ben kijött a jégből – a francokat, valószínűleg már 1943 óra. _Kiemelten fontos személyként sokkal inkább szem előtt van, mint egy átlagos katona,_ mondta Peggy. Megfigyelték a kórházban, a SHIELD-nél, a washingtoni lakásában – talán négy percnél valamivel szélesebb ablakot hagytak neki, de nem sokkal. Mindig is ügynökök követték, és mindig is követni fogják. Már értette, miért volt olyan könnyű a kétségbeesésbe taszítani Barnest: a férfi tudta, milyen szoros felügyelet alatt áll Steve. Valószínűleg már 1943-ban is tudomása volt róla, hiszen James, ahogy Peggy mondta, realista volt.

 

Az után, hogy egy egész délelőttöt töltött Amerika Kapitányként egyenruhában, Steve nyugtalannak és túl feltűnőnek érezte magát. Amint visszaért a Toronyba, felvette a lehető legjellegtelenebb cuccait, és lement kávéért a Központi Pályaudvarra. A kávét kortyolgatva körbesétált az éttermi szinten és elhelyezte a termet a fejében lévő térképen. Már látta, miért ezt választotta Bucky: minden irányba nyíltak kijáratai. Nem csak a hatalmas lépcsőn és az ikerfelvonókon át lehetett kijutni, számos kijárat vezetett a vágányokhoz is, nem beszélve a befele vezető folyosókról, rakodórámpákról, gazdasági bejáratokról, a belépő gáz és vízvezetékekről, amelyek az éttermek működését biztosították. Az alsóbb szinteken sok volt a használaton kívüli vágány. Steve elballagott a csarnok végéig, aztán visszafordult, mire egy öltönyös férfi, aki épp telefonált, szintén megtorpant.

Négy perc, gondolta Steve és az órájára nézett. Ezzel nem sokra mennek… Aztán észrevett egy idősebb, ápolatlan szürke szakállt viselő férfit, aki a padlón ücsörögött egy koszos falmélyedésben. Katonai kabátot és bakancsot viselt, kezében egy gyűrött kartonlapot tartott. HAJLÉKTALAN VETERÁN VAGYOK, KÉREM, SEGÍTSENEK, állt rajta. Steve kidobta a poharát a kukába, gondolkodás nélkül odalépett hozzá és leguggolt mellé.

– Melyik egység? – kérdezte.

– A 103-mas – válaszolta a férfi, a keze mocskos volt. – Hirtelen Harag hadművelet, Grenada, 1983. És maga?

Steve vágott egy grimaszt.

– Az én helyzetem… egy kicsit komplikált volt. De a 107-esekhez rendeltek. – Elővette a tárcáját, kivett öt húszast, az összes készpénzt, ami nála volt, és egy kis, négyszögletes kártyát, rajta a nevével és egy kicsi, dombornyomott pajzzsal. Kezdetben elutasította, hogy névjegyet hordjon magánál, de mint kiderült, több esetben is jó hasznukat vette. A kabátja belső zsebéből előhúzott egy tollat, megfordította a kártyát és apró betűkkel ráfirkantott egy üzenetet. _Bob_ – Robert Turner, egy veteránoknak szánt menedékhelyet vezetett, és Steve kedvelte őt – _kérlek, segíts annak, aki ezt elviszi hozzád, nem miattam, hanem mert ha csak egynek is segítesz, az már több mint a semmi. SGR._ Átadta a pénzt és a kártyát a férfinak, és megkérdezte:

– Ismeri a Rosemont Menhelyet lent a Boweryn?

– Igen – felelte a férfi – tudom, hol van.

– Kérje, hogy beszélhessen a vezetővel és adja át neki ezt – mondta Steve. – Segíteni fog. – Megmozdult, hogy felálljon, miközben a férfi odanyújtotta neki a kávéspoharát. Steve átvette, megköszönte, kiegyenesedett, majd udvariasan elmosolyodott.

– Ez nem az enyém.

– Dehogynem – mondta az öreg, és Steve lenézett a pohárra. A Whole Bean-ből való volt, és fekete filccel a Steve név állt az egyik oldalán, a másikon, kisebb betűkkel, pedig az hogy: _Nem csinálhatjuk ezt. Hibát követünk el._

– Megölöm – mondta Steve gondolkodás nélkül. – Meg fogom… – aztán megint leguggolt, és könyörgő hangon megkérdezte. – Hol van? A fickó, aki ezt adta magának? – Az öreg csak nézett rá. – Meg kell találnom – magyarázta Steve. – Kérem. A legjobb barátom, az őrmesterem volt, és nagyon nagy hibát készül elkövetni. – A veterán gondolkodott egy kicsit, mintha mérlegre tenné Steve kérését azzal szemben, amit Bucky mondott neki.

– 125-ös vágány – mondta; a tekintete tiszta volt és komoly. – A szerelőcsarnokban.

– Köszönöm – felelte Steve.

 _Ne fuss,_ ezt Natasha tanította neki. _Sétálj._ Így aztán Steve zsebre vágta a kezét és kényszerítette magát, hogy szép lassan visszaballagjon az éttermi szintre. Az öltönyös férfi még mindig telefonált, vagy úgy tett, mintha telefonálna, de tartotta a távolságot; talán attól félt, hogy Steve észreveszi. Ettől függetlenül Steve úgy vélte, hogy egy ekkora csarnokban lennie kell legalább még egy ügynöknek, sőt talán többnek is. A metszett üvegtábla, ami a 125-126-os vágányt jelezte, egy fagylaltosstand mellett állt. Steve odalépett, és tanulmányozni kezdte a kör alakú tárolókat a hideg üvegfal mögött, mintha választani akarna.

A vágányhoz vezető aranyszínűre festett kétszárnyú ajtó csukva volt, de fogadni mert volna rá, hogy nincs bezárva.

Négy perc, gondolta, és az órájára nézett. Talán itt az ideje, hogy kiderüljön, mire elég.

Vett egy mély lélegzetet, megnyomta a gombot az óráján, és nyugodtan, de céltudatosan az ajtó felé indult. Kinyitotta az egyik szárnyat és átcsúszott rajta. Csak a másik oldalon tört ki rohanásban, végigsprintelt az elhagyatott vágány teljes hosszán, majd a túloldalon fel az üzemen kívüli mozgólépcsőn. Egy sivár csarnokba ért, ahol a mocskos csempén egy kézzel odamázolt EXIT felirat és egy nyíl jelezte a jobb oldali irányt. Ő a másik irányba fordult, a szervizfolyosó felé, és a sarkon bekanyarodva majdnem beleütközött egy idős nőbe.

– Bo… Bocsánat – lihegte. – Bocsánat – és te jó ég, hogy lehetett ekkora barom, a csarnokban nyüzsögtek az emberek. Legtöbbjük az egész életét magával cipelte szatyrokban, dobozokban vagy bevásárlókocsikban, és – hány kártya is van nála? De ott állt Bucky, és leesett állal, elhűlten bámult rá, mire Steve karon ragadta, keresztülrángatta a csarnokon, be egy rozsdás fémajtón, ami úgy nézett ki, mintha egy óriás konzervnyitóval estek volna neki. Elektromos szervizhelyiség volt, zümmögő transzformátorokkal és enyhe fémes ízzel a levegőben. Steve szembefordult Buckyval és rászegezte az ujját.

– Nem fogod meghozni ezt a döntést! Hallasz engem? Nem engedem, hogy megint ezt csináld: nem hozhatsz döntéseket kettőnk helyett! Nincs jogod hozzá, Buck!

– De… – ellenkezett Bucky, mire Steve elhallgattatta; magához rántotta és megcsókolta, két tenyerébe fogva az arcát, hogy ne menekülhessen. Bucky összerándult a meglepődéstől, és egyensúlyát elvesztve megingott, de Steve nem engedte el.

Az idő lelassult. Ölelték egymást, minden elcsendesedett, és Steve időtlen idők óta most először nem a csontig ható jeges hideget érezte maga körül, hanem Bucky karjának súlyát a vállán, és a száját, ahogy elnyílt az övé alatt. A csók elmélyült, éhesebbé vált, nekiestek a koszos falnak, és mohón habzsolták egymást, arcukat, állukat, minden porcikájukat szorosan összepréselve. Istenem, mennyire hiányzott neki Bucky, mennyire hiányzott a szex, mennyire hiányzott… Steve felnyögött, és belemarkolt Bucky hajába, hogy közelebb húzza, hogy megízlelje…

Az órája éles, fémes hangon felcsipogott.

– Mennem kell – lihegte Steve, és sikerült tennie pár botladozó lépést hátrafelé, de Bucky a vállát a falnak vetve, zihálva rogyott össze, mint aki teljesen megsemmisült. Steve megragadta a vállát és megrázta. – Tartanod kell magad a tervhez – ragaszkodott hozzá. – Oké? Kérlek, Buck… Olyan sokat tettél, annyira erős voltál… Már olyan közel vagyunk…

– Steve – Bucky arca elgyötört volt –, én csak nem akarlak magammal rántani. Soha nem akartam…

– Hagyd abba. Hagyd abba. – Steve akaratlanul is erősebben szorította. – Ez nem… Figyelj, mostantól ahová te mész, oda megyek én is, megértetted? Megpróbáltuk máshogy, és nem működött. Együtt vagy sehogy, oké? Oké?

– Oké – mondta Bucky, épp amikor Steve órája még egyszer felcsipogott. – Menj – és Steve elrohant, átszáguldott a rozsdás ajtón, szeméthalmokat kerülgetett és korlátokat ugrott át. Az emberek félrehúzódtak előle. Nem ment vissza a vágányhoz, inkább a kézzel festett feliratokat követte, tudva, hogy azok visszavezetik a pályaudvar központjába. Ott már vannak kamerák, és neki minél előbb újra szem előtt kell lennie.

Hallotta Natasha hangját a fejében: _Ha szökésben vagy, sétálj,_ de ő azt akarta, hogy észrevegyék. Fel kellett hívnia magára a figyelmet, ezért kocogva fordult ki a központi szintre, és átlósan vágott át a termen, akkora feltűnést keltve, amekkorát csak tudott, anélkül, hogy integetett volna a kameráknak. New Yorki földijei ösztönösen utat engedtek neki, néhányan szorosabban kapaszkodtak a pénztárcájukba és dühös pillantásokat vetettek rá a rendbontás miatt. Steve gyorsgyaloglásban masírozott végig a Graybar Sétányon, aztán megállt egy óriási méretű kamera alatt, és ráérős tempóban rendelt egy tucat fánkot.

Kérne két… nem is, három lekvárosat, két cukormázast és az ott milyen, fonott?

 

– Megtaláltuk! – hangzott fel Clint fülhallgatójában, statikus recsegés kíséretében. – A főcsarnokban van, a Fancy Donuts-nál. – De Clint a másik irányba indult, követve Rogers még mindig látható nyomvonalát a tömegben, visszafelé a folyosón, ahonnan felbukkant, át a szervizajtón, amelynek a pántjai alatt a padlón lepattogott fémszilánkok hevertek, le az állomásra. Kiért egy üres folyósra, de lejjebbről hangokat hallott. Már azelőtt megérezte a hajléktalanok szagát, hogy meglátta volna őket. Azok abbahagyták a beszélgetést és rámeredtek: ellenséges, védekező tekintetek falával találta szembe magát.

– Bocsánat – mondta Clint. – Mintha… – és folytatta volna, de észrevette a gyors pillantásokat, egy ideges, intelligens villanást, és megérezte a feltűnése által kiváltott feszültséget. Tudta, hogy néma, ám heves vita zajlik arról, hogy beavatkozzanak-e, hogy megtámadják, megállítsák, vagy elállják az útját, de végül nem mozdultak. Egy fekete férfi poros szövetkabátban a falnak támaszkodott, és fogpiszkálóval a szája sarkában fixírozta. Két tejesrekeszeken ülő öregasszony szemérmetlenül bámult rá. Egy koszos öreg fickó katonai kabátban egy darab kartonpapíron hevert egy fiatalabb katona mellett, aki a térdét felhúzva, fejét lehajtva ült a fal tövében. Egy szőke afrofonatos lány és egy mocskos pink… Clint megállt és visszafordult.

– Barnes – mormogta, és te jó ég, de gyors volt! Olyan sebesen ugrott talpra, hogy Clint a kezét sem tudta felemelni, bár az ujjai még súrolták a kabátja szárnyát, mielőtt összezáródtak volna az üres levegőn. – Bassza meg – mordult fel, és üldözőbe vette. El fogja kapni a szarházit, tudta, hogy elkapja, mert az állomás üres folyosóin és alagútjain nem fogja tudni lerázni, ha pedig felfele indul, ahol emberek vannak… És Barnes így tett, egy fémajtón át kirontott a pályaudvar nyilvános részébe, de a tömeg azonnal lelassította. Clint követte, miközben Barnes lökdösődve és kanyarogva nyomult előre, majd rohanni kezdett a 4-es, 5-ös, és 6-os szerelvényekhez vezető metrólejáró felé. Átugrotta a beléptető kaput – mit képzel, talán fel akar szállni valamelyik vonatra? Clint utána szökkent, embereket taszítva félre az útjából, ahogy levágtatott a lépcsőn a peronra. Éppen elment egy vonat, így a peron nem volt annyira zsúfolt, mint amilyen lehetett volna. A Tél Katonája a fejét lehajtva, zsebre vágott kézzel baktatott a vágány mellett.

Clint hosszú léptekkel követte, és közben a lehetőségein gondolkodott. Fel volt fegyverkezve, de mindenütt nyüzsögtek a civilek, és bár még nem rántotta elő, azt kellett feltételeznie, hogy a Tél Katonájánál is van fegyver. Ezért lassított és kihúzta magát, mutatva, hogy üres a keze; a Tél Katonája ugyan nem nézett rá, de Clint tudta, hogy a legprofibb ügynökök közé tartozik, egy szinten van Natashával. Ő is lelassított, megállt a vágány végénél, aztán megfordult és visszanézett.

Levágta a haját, de a szeme elárulta: acélos kék volt, körülötte horzsolásnak is beillő sötét karikák.

Clint kezét kissé magasabbra emelve lépdelt felé.

– Barnes őrmester! Csak beszélni szeretnék önnel!

Nem számított rá, hogy a Tél Katonája válaszolni fog, ezért meglepetésként érte, amikor megtörtént.

– Nincs miről beszélnünk! – kiáltotta vissza a férfi.

– Van más választása is, uram – mondta Clint és még közelebb lépett hozzá. – Dönthet máshogy is. El akarják hitetni önnel, hogy sarokba szorították, de ez nem igaz. Vannak lehetőségeink. Rogers kapitánynak vannak barátai, akik…

A Tél Katonája felemelte fekete kesztyűs kezét, és Clint engedelmesen megállt: már _elég közel_ volt.

– Több kiút is van ebből a helyzetből – mondta Clint komolyan.

A Tél Katonája ránézett. Most, hogy ilyen közel volt, Clint látta az arcán a fájdalom vájta mély árkokat, amelyeknek nem kellett volna ott lenniük; természetellenesnek tűntek egy ilyen fiatal férfin. James Barnes elhasználtnak, kimerültnek tűnt.

– Több kiút is? – ismételte meg; úgy nézett ki, mint aki nevetni akar, de nem tud. – Annak is örülnék, ha csak egy lenne. – Clint érezte, hogy a talaj megremeg, és rájött, mi fog történni, mielőtt Barnes megmozdult volna. Rohanni kezdett felé, remélve, hogy elkaphatja, vagy a félrelökheti, de Barnes gyorsabb volt. Clint csak nézhette, ahogy egy szökkenéssel az érkező vonat elé veti magát.

 

**Negyedik fejezet**

– Jézusom, Natasha – lihegte Clint a telefonba –, azt hiszem, megöltem. A vonat elé ugrott…

– Szükségem van rád – mondta Natasha. – Gyere azonnal a...

– Nem hallottad, mit mondtam? – vágott közbe Clint.

– Hallottam. Ne vedd magadra, de nem tudod megölni – tette hozzá Natasha tapintatosan. – A Tél Katonája sokkal keményebb dió annál.

– Ő nem a Tél Katonája. Hanem Barnes, láttam. James Barnes.

– Tudom. A szabályok megváltoztak, ez már egy másik játszma. Siess, sok mesélnivalóm lesz… Utána.

 

– Jól vagy? – kérdezte Pepper, miután Steve visszatért a Toronyba. Annyira feldúlt volt, hogy majdnem kibukott belőle minden: hogy megcsókolta Buckyt, hogy fizikailag fájt otthagynia, hogy most is érez minden egyes centit, ami elválasztja őket, és ha hamarosan nem jut ki innen, akkor meg fog, meg fog…

– Persze. Vettem fánkot – felelte. – Ezek a fonottak nagyon jól néztek ki.

Pepperen látszott, hogy nem hisz neki.

– Biztos? Mert meg akartalak kérni, hogy… De hagyjuk.

– Jól vagyok – biztosította Steve. – Kérlek. Mit tehetek érted?

– Hát… Annyira nem fontos, szóval mondj nyugodtan nemet, de tartok ma este egy kis fogadást a Mérnökök Afrikában Egyesület javára: utakat építenek, fejlesztik az infrastruktúrát. Nem kéne sokáig maradnod…

Tony tűnt fel a háta mögött.

– Pingvinjelmezt kell felvenned – vágott közbe –, tudod, szmokingot.

–…de nagyon előnyös lenne rám nézve – Pepper vágott egy fintort Tony felé –, ha megjelennél, mint a vendégem.

– Én… Persze, szívesen – felelte Steve, és így esett, hogy egy koktélpartyn találta magát, politikusok, celebek és előkelőségek társaságában, pezsgőspohárral a kezében. Talán azért, mert épp az előbb csókolta meg Bucky Barnest hetven éve először, vagy azért, mert az alkalmi viselet kevesebbet változott az eltelt évek alatt, mint a többi ruhadarab, Steve úgy érezte, hogy elsodródik az időben. A háború alatt sok hasonló partin vett részt, gyakran szenátorok vagy kongresszusi képviselők vendégeként. Akkor persze több volt az egyenruhás, de úgy érezte, ha hátrafordul, bármelyik pillanatban megpillanthatja Peggyt az elbűvölő vörös ruhájában, vagy talán…

– Még egy kis pezsgőt, Kapitány? – kérdezte Howard, és atyaian megveregetve a vállát közelebb intette a bárpincért.

Tony. Természetesen Tony volt az.

Steve megrázta a fejét, és a tenyerével letakarta a poharát.

– Szentségtörés, ha azt mondom, hogy soha nem voltam oda érte?

– Akkor whiskyt – és Steve arca elárulhatott valamit, mert Tony felnevetett. – Jöjjön velem, _mon capitaine!_ – Steve, ha ránézett, továbbra is az apját látta benne: Howard fanyar mosolyát és az okos, vidám szemeit.

 

– A fondue csak sajt és kenyér, barátom – mondta Howard jelentőségteljesen, és Steve mindig úgy sejtette, hogy többet tudott a Peggy, Bucky és közte kialakult zűrzavaros helyzetről, mint amennyit ő elárult neki. Mindig kíváncsi volt, vajon Peggy beavatta-e: Howard olyan férfinak tűnt, aki vonzza az ilyesfajta bizalmasságot. Igazi nagyvilági ember volt.

Tudta, hogy Bucky nem mondott el senkinek semmit: Bucky nem bízott senkiben.

 

– Van itt valami nagyszerű a számodra, amit ki kell próbálnod – mondta Tony, és magával vonszolta Steve-et. – Még apámé volt, annyira szerette, hogy egy hektóliternyit vett belőle. 64-es Macallan, 50 éves volt _akkor_. – A zenekar a sarokban ismerős dalokat játszott: _A Fine Romance. Embraceable You. I Can't Give You Anything But Love, Baby._ Ha becsukta a szemét, el tudta képzelni, hogy Bucky a bárpultnál vár rá, nyakkendője meglazítva, a szájában cigaretta, kezével türelmetlenül, ritmustalanul dobol, míg az italára vár. Minden emléke harsány Technicolorban tündökölt, sokkal élénkebben, mint a fakó szépiaszínű jelen.

 

 Amióta csak Steve vissza tudott emlékezni, az ő titkuk volt. Átlagos srácok voltak, és Steve-nek soha eszébe sem jutott volna többet beleképzelni, amíg egy nap Bucky el nem kapta és szájon nem csókolta. Steve sokkos volt a döbbenettől, mert egy dolog volt a hülyéskedés, de azt mindenki tudta, hogy a fiúk nem csókolóznak egymással, hacsak nem buzik. Bucky megérezhette, mert hirtelen vöröslő arccal, zavartan húzódott el tőle, mintha félnivalója lenne. Úgy nézett rá, mintha Steve bánthatná, ami akkora őrültség volt, akkora nonszensz, hogy Steve szóhoz sem jutott.

– Csak vicceltem – mondta Bucky, új, gonosz éllel a hangjában – kíváncsi voltam, bedőlsz-e, és bedőltél, te kis seggfej. – Majd nem túl barátságos módon taszított rajta egyet.

Steve csak bámult rá tátott szájjal, mint egy idióta: először a csók (az első csókja), majd ez… De mindenkinél jobban ismerte Buckyt, ismerte egész életében, és látta a homlokán kiütő izzadtságot, és a jéghideg rettenetet a szemében.

– Bucky, minden rendben van – ennyit sikerült kinyögnie, bár maga sem volt biztos benne, hogy tényleg így van-e…

 

– Talán később – mondta Tony egy férfinak, aki megpróbálta feltartóztatni őket a bár felé menet; Steve azt sem látta, ki volt az.

 

…és úgy tűnt, már Bucky sem tudja, mert csak tovább rázta a fejét, makacsul, védekezőn.

 – Vicc volt, oké? – A hangja pattanásig feszült. – Te tyúkagyú. Egy csak egy hülye… – És majdnem összeverekedtek, mert Bucky annyira kiborult, hogy Steve-nek úgy kellett lefognia. Olyan erővel szorította az ingét, hogy amikor Bucky megpróbált elhúzódni, a viseltes anyag elszakadt, és egy szörnyű pillanatra Steve halál biztos volt benne, hogy a szart is kiveri belőle. _Te köcsög, te, szállj le rólam, ne érj hozzám, bazdmeg_. Aztán az ökle megállt a levegőben, a karizmai megremegtek, a maszkja félrecsúszott, és Steve-nek fogalma se volt róla, hogy buzi-e vagy sem, de nem bírta elnézni, hogy Bucky ennyire szenved.

– Minden rendben. Buck. Minden… – De a szavak nem jelentettek semmit, ezért Steve magához húzta és megcsókolta, ügyetlenül és tapasztalatlanul, és csak csókolta, amíg Bucky el nem engedte magát és vissza nem ölelte. Steve megismerte a szája ívelt vonalát, a borostája enyhe szúrását az arcán, a nyelve ízét. A világon mindennél jobban szerette Bucky Barnest.

 

– Aha, tudtam, hogy itt van! – Tony egy poros palackot állított a politúrozott fára két vastag falú kristálypohár kíséretében. – Ezt soha nem lopják el, mert az emberek külső alapján ítélnek – mondta. – Pedig ez az igazi jó anyag. Még nálad is öregebb. Megkóstolod? Jég nélkül, jéggel nevetséges lenne.

– Én… igen. Ha muszáj – és felvette a poharat. Kortyolt egyet a füstös italból és megforgatta a szájában, mielőtt lenyelte. Szédült. A mennyországnak van ilyen íze. És a szexnek. És…

 

Nem beszéltek róla; soha nem beszéltek róla. A legközelebb akkor jutottak hozzá, amikor Bucky néha, utána, a fülébe suttogta: _Ha találsz egy lányt, szólj._ _Majd jön egy lány, aki olyannak lát, amilyen igazából vagy, és összejöttök, csak várd ki._ Steve szomorú és dühös lett minden alkalommal, amikor Bucky felhozta ezt. Egyrészt, mert úgysem lesz soha egy lány sem, aki akarná őt, másrészt, mert nem volt szüksége Bucky sajnálatára, és főleg, mert ez alapján feltételezte, hogy a maga számára Bucky fenntartja ezt a lehetőséget. Hiszen mindig odavoltak érte a lányok.

Jóval később, Peggy feltűnése után jött rá, hogy Bucky (hogy is kételkedhetett ebben? ) csak kedves akart lenni hozzá. Peggy úgy nézett rá, mint soha egy nő sem azelőtt, ami meglepte és simogatta a lelkét. Bucky is észrevette, és vigyorogva Steve kabátzsebébe csúsztatta a saját óvszeradagját – nem mintha Steve-nek valaha is alkalma lett volna használni. Aztán Bucky eltávolodott tőle; úgy eltűnt, mint egy tengeralattjáró a mélyben.

 

– …Rogers? – kérdezte Tony. Steve valamikor közben lehunyta a szemét. Most kinyitotta. – Bocsánat, nem hallottam a kérdést. Csak élvezem. Csodálatos.   

Tonyn látszott, hogy jót mulat.

– De a hatását nem érzed.

– Nem, de az ízét így is szeretem – Steve kortyolt még egyet, megremegett és ismét lehunyta a szemét. – Olyan, mint egy emlék.

– Szép emlék? – mormolta Tony. Steve nem válaszolt.

 

Végül egy olaszországi védett házban rohanta le Buckyt. Órákig tartó várakozás után besurrant a szobájába, bezárta maga mögött az ajtót, és mielőtt tiltakozhatott volna, bevonszolta az ágyba. Bucky vetett rá egy keserű pillantást, aztán megadta magát, hátradőlt és hagyta, hogy Steve fölé kerekedjen. Steve annyira éhes volt rá; Steve éhezett.

Az után került sor a leghosszabb beszélgetésükre a témában.

– Mit csinálsz? Miért teszed ezt velem? – kérdezte Steve.

– Mert szeretlek – felelte Bucky lassan, halálosan. – Te kibaszott idióta.

– De… – kezdte Steve.

– Ne legyél hülye – mondta Bucky a karjaiban, élvezetének nyomai épp felszáradtak a bőrén. – Gyerekeket szülhetne neked – és Steve összerezzent, mintha Bucky megütötte volna. Addig még nem gondolkodott ezen, de Bucky jobban ismerte őt, mint ő saját magát, és egy tökéletes világban valóban szeretett volna gyerekeket. Istenem, mennyire fájt.

– Figyelj – mondta Steve kétségbeesetten, óvatosan megválogatva a szavait –, ha lány lennél és otthon elvettelek volna feleségül, akkor sem tennék…

– De nem vagyok lány – jelentette ki Bucky határozottan –, és nem vettél el. – Elhúzódott Steve öleléséből, és rágyújtott; meztelenül állt az ablak előtt a beáradó holdfényben. – A témát lezártuk – mondta végül. – Úgy lesz, ahogy mondtam. – Steve talán túlbecsülte Bucky óvatosságát, mert utána Peggy mély részvéttel nézett rá, és különösen kedves volt hozzá, és amikor Bucky meghalt, Peggy…

– Rogers kapitány? Jane West vagyok a _New York Times_ -tól, találkoztunk már a polgármester… – Steve összeszedte magát, mielőtt felemelte volna a fejét; a szeme kicsit párás volt, de nem sírt, oké. Minden oké.

– Ne most – mondta Tony szigorúan, és úgy hessegette el a nőt, mint egy legyet. – Bocsánat. Magánbeszélgetés. – A nő tétovázott, de végül mosolyogva odébb állt. – Nem vagy jól – mondta neki Tony. Nem kérdés volt. – Egyáltalán nem.

– Nem… Én… Nem.

– Így van – helyeselt Tony. – Gyere, elmegyünk innen – és mintegy utógondolatként egyik kezével a palackot, a másikkal Steve karját ragadta meg. – Majd iszunk máshol.

 

– Ne értsd félre, ez csak a természetes kíváncsiságom – mondta később Stark, elterpeszkedve a kanapén –, de tényleg nem tudnál berúgni? Oké, hogy a metabolizmusod felgyorsult, de mi lenne, ha túltolnád? Ha odaadnám az egész üveget, nem tudnál…

– Amikor Bucky meghalt… – Steve elhallgatott, mert úgy érezte, szentségtörés hangosan kimondani. – … akkor megittam egy egész üveggel – fejezte be félszegen, a poharát bámulva. – Nem használt… – megrázta a fejét. – Talán jobb is így – tette hozzá halvány mosollyal.

– Igen, azt hiszem – sóhajtott fel Tony. – Pedig milyen jókat bulizhatnánk együtt az elvonón – tette hozzá, mire Steve felnevetett.

– Az én időmben a férfiak nem mentek elvonóra – mondta Steve, és a poharát a hasán pihentetve hátradőlt. – Csak hallgatag, kemény alkoholisták lettek. – A Tony arcán átfutó pillantás elgondolkodtatta, hogy ha Howard… Vajon Howard? Zoknis lábával megbökte a lábát. – Tony, apád el lenne ragadtatva tőled. A Torony tetejéről kürtölné világgá, hogy mi mindent értél el. – Tony kényszeredetten elmosolyodott. – De tényleg – kötötte Steve az ebet a karóhoz. – Már-már kínos is lenne a sok dicsekvés: _Nézzétek a fiamat, a fiam egy zseni, a fiam Vasember_. Sőt, elviselhetetlen – gondolkodott el. – Azt hiszem, jobb is, hogy erről lemaradtam.

Erre Tony szívből felnevetett.

– Oké – mondta, és kicsit koordinálatlanul kászálódott fel; az ital már megtette a hatását. – Szóval megittál egy üveggel, amikor… – nem tudta rávenni magát, hogy kimondja Bucky nevét –, amikor a barátod meghalt. De az a nyomába se érhetett ennek. – Meglötyögtette a whiskyt, aztán előredőlt és majdnem színig töltötte Steve poharát. – Ez az igazi szuperszérum. Többe kerül, mint a legtöbb kocsi, amit valaha vezettél.

Steve kétkedve csóválta a fejét.

– Nem is tudom, Tony – felelte lassan. – Némelyik párszáz dollárba is belekerült. – Nem tudta megállni és elröhögte magát, mielőtt Tonynak leesett volna, hogy csak ugratja.

– Jézusom, szétszívatod az agyam, de tényleg – mondta Tony.

– Ez az egyetlen örömöm az életben – felelte Steve, és lazán hátradőlt.

 

Igazság szerint, ha részegnek nem is érezte magát, de kicsit becsípett és kellemesen spicces hangulatban volt, amikor Clint besétált. Amint meglátta, kivel érkezett, minden jó érzése elszállt. Gyönyörű volt, zafírkék estélyit és tűsarkút viselt, karját Clintébe fűzte. Steve felült és ügyetlenül elkezdte felvenni a cipőjét.

– Odanézzenek, ki van itt! – mondta Tony, amikor meglátta őket. – Hogy kiöltöztetek.

– Kerestünk titeket lent – felelte Natasha Tonynak, de a szemét nem vette le Steve-ről. – Nem tudtam, hogy a VIP party idefent van.

– Anélkül akartam seggrészegre itatni Amerika Kapitányt, hogy a _New York Times_ címlapjára kerüljön – vont vállat Tony.

– Jó munkát végeztél – Steve-nek sikerült lábra állnia. – Mennem kéne aludni.

Tony nem mozdult, csak a feje alá hajtotta az egyik karját, az inge összegyűrődött.

– Aú. Már mész is?

Natasha elsöprő mosolyt villantott Steve-re.

– Hiszen csak most értünk ide – mondta.

Elgondolkodott, hogy vajon Natasha számított-e az udvariasságára; de nem akart udvarias lenni.

– Tudom, de már késő van. – Tonyra nézett. – Mondd meg Peppernek, hogy sajnálom. Csodálatos party volt. Jó éjt mindenkinek. – Amikor elindult az ajtó felé, Natasha követte. Nem tudta, miért feltételezte, hogy feladja; Natasha soha nem adta fel.

 

Steve nem nézett hátra, csak eltökélten menetelt tovább, le a lépcsőn a két emelettel lejjebb lévő lakosztálya felé. Natasha tüll alsószoknyája suhogva verődött a lábaihoz járás közben. Tudta, hogy Steve hallja, de a férfi nem állt meg.

– Elmondhattad volna – kiáltott utána, mire Steve döbbenten megtorpant.

– Ó, ez remek – fordult meg Steve, és Natasha látta rajta a sértettséget. – Ez tényleg remekül hangzik a te szádból.

Natasha azt hitte, hogy tud magán uralkodni, de rá kellett jönnie, hogy nem.

– Csak úgy akartál lelépni, vagy..?

– Neked nem Európában kéne lenned? – vágott vissza Steve dühödten, válasz nélkül hagyva a kérdést. – Úgy rémlik…

– Elmondtad volna _valakinek_? – követelődzött Natasha. – Vagy csak fogod magad és eltűnsz?

Steve sápadt bőrén vörös foltok jelentek meg.

– Hol értelek volna el? Meghagytad az elérhetőségedet?

– _Samnek_ elmondtad? – lőtt vissza Natasha, és Steve arca eltorzult, aztán hátat fordított neki és a zárral kezdett szerencsétlenkedni. – És mi van _Tonyval_? A piáját megiszod, de arra már nem méltatod, hogy… – Steve olyan erővel taszította be az ajtót, hogy az az ellenkező oldalon a falhoz vágódott. Belépett a szobába, de ő szorosan a nyomában volt, és belökte az ajtót, amikor Steve megpróbálta becsukni. Meglepődött. A francba, talán még mindig úgy gondolja, hogy nem illendő, ha egy hölgy kíséret nélkül tartózkodik egy férfi szobájában. Hát, bassza meg. – Elmondtad _Clintnek_ , vagy _Bruce_ -nak, vagy..?

– Mivel állandóan figyeltél, pontosan tudod, hogy nem! – Dühösen zihálva meredtek egymásra, mígnem Natasha fújt egyet, és nagy selyemsuhogás közepette levetette magát a kanapéra. Lerúgta a tűsarkúját.

– Nem én voltam. – mondta. – Nem én voltam, oké? Már elkezdődött, amikor én… – Hirtelen meghallotta Barnes zavart tiltakozását a fejében; _nem én voltam, én soha nem…_ – Hát, ez ciki – sóhajtott fel, és hátradőlt a párnákon. Felemelte a lábát, megvizsgálta kifestett körmeit, majd visszaejtette a földre. – Nagyon régóta figyelnek. Én csak azért keveredtem bele, mert azt hittem, bazdmeg, hogy meg fog ölni – felszegte az állát, várva, hogy Steve vitába szálljon vele. – Ami nem volt épp alaptalan feltételezés, Rogers.

Steve nem vitatkozott; úgy vetette le a haragját, mint egy köpönyeget.

– Tényleg nem. – Lerogyott mellé a kanapéra, lerúgta a cipőjét, és kinyújtóztatta a lábát; te jó ég, milyen fáradtnak tűnt. – Tudom, hogy nem – helyeselt és felé fordult –, de Natasha, nem tenné meg. Nem tudná. Még azok után sem volt rá képes, amit műveltek vele…

Natasha álla megfeszült.

– Szörnyen rossz emberismerő vagy, Rogers.

– Nem – nézett rá. – Ez nem igaz – mire Natasha gyorsan elfordította a fejét.

Meglátta a pajzsot; Steve a falra akasztotta, mint valami dekorációt.

– Tényleg elmész – mondta csendesen. Nem kérdés volt.

Steve tétovázott, majd azt felelte:

– Igen – és amikor megcsókolta, vele mozdult, és engedte, hogy a tenyerébe vegye az arcát, és lehúzza magához. Furcsa érzés volt, mert azzal ellentétben, amikor legutóbb csókolóztak, a férfi most szexuálisan elevennek tűnt. Barnes keltette életre, gondolta Natasha. Ezúttal ott volt benne az a szikra, ami korábban hiányzott, és a csókjuk felforrósodott. Érezte, hogy Steve lélegzete elakad, és tudta, hogy ha most hátradöntené a kanapén és kioldaná az övét, hagyná – hagyná, mert menni készül, és mert egyszerűbb lenne szokványos formába önteni ezt a különös kapcsolatot, ami köztük van. Engedné, hogy megérintse, hogy maga alá gyűrje, hogy meglovagolja, hogy egy rovátkává redukálja az ágytámláján. Egy része nagyon vágyott rá, főleg, mert majdnem biztos volt benne, hogy még soha nem volt nővel. De nem volt rá képes – Steve ennél sokkal többet jelentett neki.

Megváltoztatta a csókot, tompított rajta, és hagyta, hogy Steve elhúzódjon tőle. Az arca komoly volt és gyengéd.

– Nem kérhetem, hogy bízz meg bennem – kezdett bele, de meghökkenve hallgatott el, amikor Steve felnevetett. – Most meg mit nevetsz? – kérdezte mérgesen.

– Nem tudom, de mostanában mindenki ezt mondja – felelte Steve. – Fogalmam sincs, miért.

– Mert nagyon rossz emberismerő vagy – nézett rá morcosan Natasha.

– Ez nem igaz – tiltakozott Steve. – Piszok jó vagyok… Én válogattam össze a Howling Commandót. Én választottam Samet. Én…

Natasha a szemét forgatta.

– Akarod, hogy segítsek neked, vagy…

– Nekünk – felelte Steve váratlan komolysággal. – Már nincs én, csak mi vagyunk. Kérlek, segíts nekünk, Natasha. Kérlek.

 

**Ötödik fejezet**

Miután Natasha elment, nem tudott elaludni. A nő nem köszönt el, ami nem lepte meg, hiszen ő maga sem találta a szavakat, Natasha pedig olyan volt, mint ő, csak kifordítva. Belülről Steve 150 centi magas volt és állandóan beteg – Natasha kívülről volt ennyi, de a bensőjében egy óriás rejtőzött. Megdöbbent volna, ha tudja, hogy ennyire belelát, de Steve pontosan tisztában volt vele, milyen érzés, ha az ember külseje nem passzol a bensőjéhez. Osztoztak a folyamatos félreismertség érzésében; Natashában váratlanul lelt barátra, aki majdhogynem a testvére volt, egy furcsa iker-lélek.

Fájt az elvesztése, de tudta, hogy ez lesz a legrosszabb. Ő volt a legfájóbb veszteség, és Steve fel volt készülve a továbbiakra is.

 

Másnap reggel rájött, hogy tévedett. Azt tervezte, hogy csak az iránytűjét, a dögcéduláit és a rajta lévő ruhákat viszi magával, de aztán, mint Lót felesége, visszanézett az ajtóból, és meglátta a pajzsot a tükörben.

A falra akasztotta ajándékul Tonynak, hiszen elsősorban Howard hagyatéka volt, de most nem volt képes itt hagyni. Az a darab fém a részévé vált: túlélte Bucky halálát, és vele volt a jégbe fagyva töltött évek alatt is. Annyira gyötörte a döntésképtelenség, hogy megmoccanni sem bírt. Nem, nem is lenne feltűnő, ha magával vinné… Veszélybe sodorná az egész…

A _rohadt életbe_ , fújtatott dühösen, aztán előkotorta a szekrény aljáról azt a kerek cimbalomtokot, amit néha a pajzs szállítására használt, és az egyenruháját is belegyűrte. A vászontáskának széles, párnázott pántja volt, aminél fogva a vállára vetette, és elindult le a pályaudvarra.

Ingázók őrületes tömege fogadta. A Whole Bean előtt még soha nem látott ilyen hosszú sort, bár legalább elég gyorsan haladt. A pályaudvaron mindig, még hajnali négykor is nagy volt a forgalom, de most tetőzött a reggeli csúcs. A nyüzsgés felvillanyozta, és azon vette észre magát, hogy hintázni kezd a talpán, miközben a sorára vár. Talán ez a magyarázat Tonyra, gondolta, lehet, hogy innen meríti az energiáját. Rengeteg volt az ember és folyamatos a mozgás, mint egy méhkasban. Még ha plusz ügynököket állítottak is be, gondolta Steve, sok szerencsét annak, aki követni akar valakit ebben a tömegben.

A Központi Pályaudvar a legjobb formáját hozta aznap reggel. Te jó isten, még a _foga_ is belefájdult Bucky hiányába.

 

Okos, gondolta Natasha. Az egész kávés dolog nagyon okos ötlet volt: kialakította a sorban állás rutinját. Figyelte, ahogy Steve megáll, előrelép egyet, aztán megint megáll – még a kételkedők számára egyértelmű volt az üzenet: kávéért áll sorba. Még ő is érezte, hogy ellankad a figyelme, pedig tudta, hogy koncentrálnia kell. Barnes – mert ez Barnes ötlete volt, aki ismerte a várakozás pszichológiáját – célja az volt, hogy a Steve-et figyelő ügynök a sort idővonalként értelmezze. Az agy akaratlanul is felbecsülte, hogy minimum hat percbe telik, míg Steve sorra kerül, rendel és fizet; addig van idő egy kicsit pihenni, hunyorogni és elküldeni a jelentést: _SGR sorba áll a Whole Bean Coffee-nál._ Ellenállt a késztetésnek, hogy az órájára pillantson, de még így is majdnem lemaradt a pillanatról, olyan gyorsan történt, és Steve olyan elegánsan oldotta meg: egyszerűen csak kilépett a sorból és eltűnt a pult mögött.

 

Belépett a csak a Whole Bean alkalmazottainak fenntartott területre, és mire kérdőre vonhatták volna, már távozott is a hátsó ajtón, ki a 105-106-os vágányokhoz tartozó rakodórámpára. Onnan már az életéért futott, négyesével szedve a fokokat a peron végében kezdődő fémlépcsőkön, aztán végig a folyosók útvesztőjén, mert ekkor még nyolc emelet és öt ajtó állt közte, és Bucky Barnes, valamint a további élete között. Steve maga előtt látta mindet, halvány kézírásos betűkkel az 1912-es, az 1952-es és az 1971-es térképeken: MÁZSAHÁZ, SZIVATTYÚTELEP, SZERELŐAKNA, TRANSZFORMÁTORÁLLOMÁS, D LÉPCSŐHÁZ, NY BILTMORE HOTEL. 

 

A 85-ös ügynök, Seaburn, még nem vette észre Steve eltűnését. Natasha látta, hogy fejben részekre osztja a termet, és módszeresen kutat Tél Katonája után, úgy, ahogy kiképezték, mert feltételezi, hogy Rogers a helyén marad. Látta, ahogy a figyelme befelé fordul, és a tekintete visszaugrik a sorra: valószínűleg rászóltak a rádióján. Azonban a pult előtt sűrűn álltak az emberek, ezért első pillantásra lehetetlen volt megállapítani, hogy Rogers ott van-e, vagy sem.

Natasha közelebb lépett, de még nem akarta, hogy észrevegyék.

– Nem, nem látom, ismétlem, nem látom – mondta az ügynök, és Natasha az órájára pillantott: 8:37, még négy perc az erősítés riasztásáig, vagy a hely lezárásáig. Igaz, Barnes most is jól választott: ki lenne képes lezárni a Központi Pályaudvart? Ezt még a chitauri támadásakor sem tették meg. Az egész protokolljuk DC-re volt kitalálva. A Hill és a Mall lezárására megvoltak a kidolgozott eljárások, amelyeket a Triskelion idejében a gyakorlatban is rendszeresen alkalmaztak, és amelyeket könnyű lett volna átültetni mondjuk egy metróállomás vagy a Botanikus Kert esetére is. De lezárni a Központi Pályaudvart? Leállítani minden vonatot, minden metrószerelvényt, minden taxit, lezárni minden kijáratot, liftet vagy aknát a belváros alatt, csak azért, mert Steve Rogers egy kis magányra vágyott? Kész politikai rémálom lenne _bárki_ számára, aki elrendeli – hacsak a feldühödött utasok meg nem lincselik előbb.

– Ti látjátok? – kérdezte Seaburn. – Én nem látom. Baszki – aztán elsápadt, amikor Natasha lépett elé, a maga teljes hivatalos mivoltában. – Romanov ügynök – köszöntette, és nyelt egy nagyot.

– Nem látja? – kérdezte Natasha.

– Nem – ismerte be Seaburn. – Elsétált. Egyszer csak eltűnt.

– A Tél Katonáját látta? – szorongatta tovább Natasha.

– Nem – felelte Seaburn, egy kicsit több meggyőződéssel. – Nem láttam őt, és dulakodás jeleit sem tapasztaltam. Nem gondolom, hogy a Kapitány veszélyben lenne, asszonyom. Azt hiszem – tétovázott, talán, mert eszébe jutott, hogy kivel beszél –, hogy Rogers kapitányt zavarja, hogy megfigyeljük – mondta óvatosan, és igen, végül is így is lehetett fogalmazni. – Már máskor is előfordult, hogy fogta magát és elsétált, ha kiszúrta valamelyikünket. De mindig sikerült… – Seaburn elhallgatott, és feszülten koncentrált a fülhallgatójára. Aztán megrázta a fejét. – Még nem találtuk meg – mondta idegesen. – Mit csináljak?

– Állítson össze egy csapatot – mondta Natasha. – Ha magától lépett le, az nem érdekel – tette hozzá nyomatékosan, remélve, hogy Seaburn mikrofonja elég erős, hogy rögzítse a hangját; biztos volt benne, hogy minden, amit mond, bizonyítékként szolgál majd később. – Ő nem a foglyunk. De ha megsérült, ha a Tél Katonája elcsalta vagy elrabolta, akkor a küldetésünk kudarcot vallott. – Lenézett az órájára. – Ebben a teremben kezdjék. Ellenőrizzenek minden innen nyíló peront és kijáratot. – Ennek az intézkedésnek volt annyi értelme taktikailag, hogy később védhető legyen; tudta, hogy kénytelen lesz rá.

 

Steve bajba került az utolsó előtti ajtónál, ami nem akart kinyílni. Tudta, hogy Bucky bejárta az egész útvonalat és mindent ellenőrzött, de valaki nyilván járt itt utána, és visszazárta. Először kézzel próbálta kinyitni, majd a vállával esett neki, aztán gyakorlatilag berúgta és fújtatva átviharzott rajta – addig nem is érzékelte, mennyi adrenalin gyűlt fel benne. Már olyan közel volt… Végül megtalálta a D LÉPCSŐHÁZ feliratú fémajtót, ahonnan egyre csak felfele vezetett az útja.

NEW YORK BILTMORE HOTEL állt megfakult betűkkel a lépcsőház koszos falán, holott a hotel már rég nem volt ott, lebontották és a helyére egy unalmas felhőkarcolót építettek Madison sugárúti címmel, a Központi Pályaudvar egykori taxiállomása azonban még mindig alatta lapult. Steve egy szűk alagútban találta magát, ami mocskos volt és gyönyörű, a pályaudvaréval megegyező stílusban épült boltíves Guastaviano mennyezettel.

Az alagútban egyetlen autó állt – egy viharvert, fekete bérautó nyitott csomagtartóval – és egyetlen ember, Bucky Barnes.  A szokásos nyugalmával támaszkodott a lökhárítónak – ezt a nyugalmat a Hydra megrontotta és félelmetessé tette, amikor Buckyt a Tél Katonájává változtatta.

– Hogy vagy? – kérdezte Steve, miközben bemászott az öreg kocsi csomagtartójába.

– Megvagyok – válaszolta Bucky és rácsukta az ajtót.

 

 _08:45 SGR NINCS ADAT_  
_08:50 SGR NINCS ADAT_  
_08:55 SGR NINCS ADAT_  
_09:00 SGR NINCS ADAT_

 

A csapat tulajdonképpen jól végezte a dolgát. Követték Steve-et a Whole Bean hátsó bejáratán át a 105-ös és a 106-os vágányokig, fel a lépcsőn, de aztán két kanyar után elveszítették a nyomát.

– A nyom kihűlt – jelentette Seaburn, magára vállalva a büntetést az egész stáb nevében.

Natasha félrehajtott fejjel nézett rá.

– Fogalmazzon másképp.

Seaburn elgondolkodott; nem volt hülye.

– Megállapítottuk, hogy Rogers kapitány élve és önként hagyta el a területet – mondta.

– Pompás – felelte Natasha.

– Hozathatunk nyomkereső kutyákat – javasolta Seaburn, aztán vágott egy grimaszt. – Ha ezt szeretné…

Ez már egy kicsit fasiszta módszernek tűnt. A helyszínre érkező ügynökök egyike – az 55-ös, Natasha megjegyezte a számát – jelentette, hogy háromszögeléssel megállapította, melyek a legközelebbi vonatok és kijáratok, és mindegyikhez küldött egy-egy csapatot. Natasha pont ezt szerette volna elkerülni, de nem foghatta vissza a derék ügynöknőt.

– Szép munka – mondta neki inkább.

Épp Cooperrel beszélt telefonon, amikor Clint megérkezett.

– Rogers kicsúszott a hálónkból – mondta Coopernek; a tekintete megtalálta Clintét és fogva tartotta. – Meglépett előlünk a reggeli csúcsban. Valószínűleg csak magányra vágyott, de fennáll a lehetősége, hogy a Tél Katonája elcsalta valahova…

– Nem, azt nem gondolom – vágott közbe Cooper. Natasha az ajkába harapott. – Új információkat kaptunk; a Tél Katonáját Arhangelszkben látták, ami azt jelentheti, hogy északra indult, a Novalja Zemljára. A szovjeteknek vannak ott bázisaik és titkos kutatótelepeik, valószínűleg arrafelé lehet az ő főhadiszállása is.

Natasha felvonta a szemöldökét, mire Clint elvigyorodott.

– Nem mondja – felelte.

 

**Hatodik fejezet**

Az út sokáig tartott. Először a forgalomban araszoltak meg-megállva, ami jól összerázta Steve-et a csomagtartóban, aztán egyenletes, ringató tempóban haladtak tovább. A szűk helyen kuporogva képtelen volt kényelmesen elhelyezkedni, de a légzésére koncentrált és hagyta, hogy a gondolatai elkalandozzanak. Furcsa volt, hogy nem tudja, hova mennek, és még furcsább, hogy nem is érdekli. Végül a kocsi letért az autópályáról, és ráhajtott egy egyenetlenebb útszakaszra, aztán kavicsok csikordultak meg a kerekek alatt. Megálltak, hallotta, hogy a kocsiajtó becsapódik, majd fémláncok csörrentek: garázsajtó, gondolta.

A csomagtartó kinyílt és aggódó tekintettel Bucky nézett le rá.

– Jól vagy? – kérdezte, és a kezét nyújtotta.

Steve megragadta és hagyta, hogy Bucky kisegítse a csomagtartóból. – Persze – nyöszörögve nyújtóztatta ki a hátát. – Pazar volt, ismételjük meg! – A garázst, ahol három autónak volt hely, hosszú, megszürkült fénycsövek világították meg. Vidéki benzinkút lehet, gondolta Steve. Egyik oldalon egy satupad állt, a falon szerszámok lógtak. Mellettük egy porlepte fehér furgon parkolt, ráerősített létrákkal az oldalán, a harmadik hely üres volt.  A koszos ablakból fákat lehetett látni.

– Hol vagyunk?

– Pennsylvaniában – felelte Bucky. – Nem maradunk, de pihenőt kell tartanunk. Itt biztonságban vagyunk, se emberek, se kamerák – Steve érezte, ahogy elönti a megkönnyebbülés és valamiféle kimerültség is végigsöpört rajta: végre egyedül van Buckyval, nincs _küldetésük_ , nem kell _jelenteniük_ senkinek, és senki sem próbálja _megölni_ őket. Vállai megrogytak, előredőlt, és a homlokát Bucky vállának támasztotta. Bucky a tarkójára simította a tenyerét. Steve úgy gondolta, hogy egy évig is tudna aludni.

– Folytasd – mormogta, belélegezve Bucky ismerős illatát: 1943, Brooklyn, otthon. – Beszélj még.

Bucky mindkét karját köré fonta, és átölelte, szorosan, szorosan. De a hangja, amikor megszólalt, teljesen higgadtnak tűnt.

– Át kell öltöznünk. És kocsit váltani. És enni. És ezt. – Emberi kezével Steve hajába túrt, ujjaival szeretetteljesen végigsimított a tincsein, majd gyengéden meghúzogatta őket.

– Azt akarod, hogy borotváljam le a hajamat? – kérdezte Steve, felemelve az arcát Bucky válláról.

– Nem, csak ettől a szőkeségtől kell megszabadulnunk. Túl feltűnő – mondta Bucky sajnálkozva. Megérintette Steve arcát. – És szakállt kellene növesztened.

– Igen. Bármit – felelte Steve, és hozzáhajolt, hogy megcsókolja, de Bucky a fémkarját felemelve hátralépett.

– Ezt most hagyjuk – mondta Bucky. – Hosszú út áll még előttünk, és nem lesz hozzá erőm, ha ezt csinálod. Már így is csak az imádság tart össze. – Kerülve Steve tekintetét odanyújtott neki egy papírzacskót. – Egyél valamit – mondta.

Szendvicset ettek, és kólát ittak, majd Bucky bevezette a műhely apró mosdójába és valami büdös vacakkal, amit egy dobozból szedett elő, segített jellegtelen barnára festeni a haját. Aztán levetkőztette Steve-et és minden holmiját bezsákolta. Helyettük egy kupacnyi vastag anyagú, sötét színű munkásruhát nyomott a kezébe: munkásnadrágot, nehéz vászonból készült dzsekit, és egy pár elnyűtt munkavédelmi bakancsot. A mellzsebéből előhúzott egy aranyszínű drótkeretes szemüveget, és átnyújtotta Steve-nek, aki mielőtt feltette volna, megfordította, és szemügyre vette. DC-ben a tisztek viseltek hasonlót. Ekkor értette meg, milyen identitást talált ki számára Bucky: leszerelt katona, aki kétkezi munkát végez a gépiparban vagy az építőiparban. Bucky hátralépett, megszemlélte a munkája eredményét, és elégedetten bólintott.

– Jól nézel ki – mondta. – De csak annyira, mint mindenki más.

A maga számára is előhúzott egy garnitúra munkásruhát, és elkezdett átöltözni, fekete dzsekijét levetette, a sportcipőjét lerúgta. Steve épp azon töprengett, hogy vajon a furgonnal mennek-e tovább, de amikor Bucky lehántotta magáról a pólót, elakadt a lélegzete, mintha gyomron öklözték volna. Könnyek szöktek a szemébe, ahogy meglátta a vállát borító csúf hegeket, az elgyötört húst a fémprotézis körül és a bőrátültetések nyomait. Megszaggatták Bucky testének gyönyörű szimmetriáját, és ő hirtelen ott találta magát 1943-ban Olaszországban, a szakadó esőben, a hordágyakon szanaszét heverő, nyöszörgő sebesültek között, egyiknek a karja, másiknak a lába hiányzott – de ez Bucky volt. Az ő Buckyja.

– Mi az? – nézett fel Bucky. – Steve? – Aztán begyűrte az ingét a nadrágjába, és halkan annyit mormogott: – Bocs, elfelejtettem, hogy még nem láttad.

– Bazdmeg, nehogy te kérj bocsánatot – mondta Steve dühösen, a sírás határán. – Én kérek bocsánatot. Mindenki másnak kéne bocsánatot kérnie. Nem neked. – Aztán kegyetlenül és megtört szívvel hozzátette. – Nem, visszavonom, te is bocsánatot kérhetnél. De nem ezért. Tudod, miért – és Bucky, aki jobban ismerte őt, mint bárki más, Bucky, aki ismerte őt egész életében, rábólintott. – Igen – beletúrt a hajába. – Tudom.

– Jó. _Jó._ Mert nem volt helyes, amit tettél. Nem kell többet beszélnünk róla, mert ami volt, elmúlt, és vele együtt elmúlt egy egész világ, de mi… Tudod, mik voltunk mi.

– Házasok – mondta Bucky őszintén, és a szó hallatán Steve nem volt képes folytatni.

– Igen – felelte végül.

– Igen. Hát… Megpróbáltam úriemberként viselkedni. Többé nem teszem – sóhajtott fel Bucky. – Bár tudod, elmondtam neki. Peggynek – tette hozzá.

– Mit mondtál el neki? – ráncolta a homlokát Steve.

– Azt, hogy megszöktetlek. Hogy nagyobb szükségem van rád, mint neki. Ami mindig is így volt – folytatta, és felráncigálta a kesztyűjét. – Kedvelt téged, de úgy hiányoztál neki, mint púp a hátára. Nézd meg, milyen sokra vitte nélküled. – Steve felnevetett és a kezébe temette az arcát. – Ez az igazság – ellenkezett Bucky. – Ez az istenverte igazság; az a nő kilencvennyolc éves és jobban tartja magát, mint bármelyikünk.

– Te hízelgő – mondta Steve.

– Én csak kimondom, amit gondolok – mondta. Bedobta a furgon hátuljába a ruháikat tartalmazó műanyagzsákokat, és Steve is bepakolta a pajzsát. – Nézd meg a kocsit, hogy tiszta-e – rendelkezett Bucky, aztán még egyszer körülnézett a garázsban.

– Itt hagyjuk? – kérdezte Steve.

– Az övék – felelte Bucky elgondolkodva. – A furgon a miénk. A hely úgy tűnik, oké, ugye? Vagy gyújtsuk fel?

Steve ránézett.

– Nem.

– Biztosítva vannak – mutatott rá Bucky. – Valószínűleg szívességet tennénk vele nekik.

– Szállj be a kocsiba – mondta Steve.

 

– Hé, rossz felé megyünk – szólt rá Steve.

– Nem, nem megyünk rossz felé.

– Visszamegyünk New Yorkba?

– A Cubs-nak akarsz szurkolni?

– Nem – felelte Steve.

 

– Szeretnék egy kutyát – mondta Steve. – Egy nagy kutyát. Talán kettőt.

– Még oda se értünk – vetette ellen Bucky.

– Meg tudom húzni a határt két kutyánál.

– Jézusom.

 

Bucky a hosszú úton vitte őket vissza New Yorkba, le Jerseybe, aztán keresztül Staten Islanden, olyan utakon és hidakon át, amelyek a gyerekkoruk idején még nem is léteztek. Elhajtottak egy építkezés mellett – Brooklynban mindig építkeztek – aztán az út egysávossá szűkült, és már besötétedett, amikor Bucky ráhajtott az Ocean útra. Steve kilesett a szélvédőn: nem ismerte fel a környéket – az Ocean út mintha sokkal délebbre lett volna.

– Hol vagyunk? – kérdezte.

– Coney Island sugárút – felelte Bucky és bekanyarodott.

– Nem – tiltakozott Steve. – Az nem lehet. Coney Island több mérföldnyire délre van innen.

– Ez az északi oldal – magyarázta Bucky, és elengedve a kormányt, mutogatni kezdett. – A McDonald sugárút, az Ocean út, és a Coney Island sugárút mind egyenesen lefelé vezet a Neptun sugárúthoz és a tengerhez. A park másik oldalán.

– Nem ismerem a környéket – mondta Steve a homlokát ráncolva.

– Itt lesz az egész hátralévő életed, hogy megismerd – felelte Bucky.

 

A Coney Island sugárútnak ezen a részén üzletek sorakoztak. A két-háromemeletes házakban ipari jellegű szolgáltató cégek kaptak helyet: volt köztük szerelvényszaküzlet- és raktár, csempebolt, egy szélvédőjavítással és néhány autóriasztókkal foglalkozó műhely. Az utca kihalt volt, hiszen már minden bolt bezárt, a kirakatokat védő fémrolók lehúzva, a garázsajtók lelakatolva, rajtuk PARKOLNI TILOS és VIGYÁZZ, 24 ÓRÁS AUTÓKIJÁRAT feliratok díszelegtek. Bucky lassított, megnyomott egy gombot a napellenzője mellett, és az egyik garázsajtó nyílni kezdett. Befordult a felhajtóra, és Steve előrehajolt, hogy el tudja olvasni az élénksárga feliratot a bejárat felett: CONEY ISLAND TERVEZÉS ÉS KIVITELEZÉS. Bent a világítás automatikusan felkapcsolt és Bucky lassan behajtott a garázsba, ami teljesen más volt, mint az, amit az imént elhagytak.

Ez egyértelműen egy működő üzlet volt, telezsúfolva mindenfélével: szerszámokkal, építőanyaggal, gipszkartonnal, cementes zsákokkal. A sarokban egy hegesztőasztal kapott helyet. A teljes hátsó traktus műhelyként szolgált: Steve fűrészbakokat és egy talicskát is látott. Az egyik oldalon egy durva, repedezett fából ácsolt pult állt, rajta tollak, telefon, egy számlatömb és egy számológép. Steve kiszállt a kocsiból, hogy körülnézzen, miközben a garázskapu zörögve becsukódott mögöttük. Hátrafordulva látta, hogy mellette egy kisebb ajtó is vezet ki az utcára, míg más ajtók az épület belsejébe nyíltak.

A furgon ajtaja visszhangot verve becsapódott, és Bucky megkerülte a motorháztetőt, éberen figyelve Steve-et.

– Holnap majd körbevezetlek – mondta –, de most ennék egy pizzát. Jó a kaja errefelé: kicsit lejjebb van egy élelmiszerbolt és egy pizzéria is, meg egy indiai hely. A hipsterek még nem értek el minket, de már közel vannak, lent a Cortleyou tele van ezekkel a puccos éttermekkel. Van egy egész bolt, ahol csak muffint árulnak, kész agybaj. – Bucky a pulthoz lépett, felvette a telefont, ami Steve megkönnyebbülésére tárcsás volt és fekete, majd megfordult és a falra sandítva tárcsázni kezdett. Steve látta, hogy a pult mögötti fal tele van ceruzával írt telefonszámokkal.

– Hé, Nicky, szeretnék rendelni egy nagy pizzát.

– Szuper, és te mit eszel? – kérdezte Steve a pultra könyökölve.

Bucky a szemét forgatva folytatta.

– Kolbászotok van? Kérek abból is egy adagot – Steve sodró mozdulatot tett a kezeivel –, és húsgolyót.

– És valami zöldséget – javasolta Steve.

– És milyen zöldségetek… –  Bucky a vállához szorította a telefont – Ez egy szaros pizzéria, nem a Delmonico… Mi? – Elhallgatott a pillanatra, majd megkérdezte: – Spenót vagy brokkoli? 

– Spenót – felelte Steve. – Mást nem kérek.

– Biztos? – Bucky megint a szemét forgatta. – Báránycombot, szopós malacot?... Nem, majd beugrok érte – mondta a telefonba és letette. – Jézusom, még emlékszem, amikor annyit se ettél, mint egy kismacska.

– Ja, én meg arra emlékszem, amikor Joan Crawford volt a jegypénztárak királynője – válaszolt Steve. – Na, gyerünk, mutasd meg a többit!

Steve követte Buckyt az egyik ajtón át, fel egy ütött-kopott falépcsőn. A pihenőről két ajtó nyílt, mindkettő zárva. Bucky rámutatott az egyikre.

– Ezt holnapra hagyjuk. Meglepetés; imádni fogod. – Steve érezte, hogy összeszorul a torka, mert hosszú idők óta most először volt meg rá az esély, hogy ez igaz is legyen. Bucky jól ismerte őt, tudta, mit szeret, így nagy valószínűséggel tényleg imádni fogja. Bucky kinyitotta a másik ajtó zárját és benyitott; kis lakás volt mögötte, mindössze két szoba, Steve számára, ahogy belépett, fájdalmasan ismerős. Először nem tudta volna megmondani, miért érzi így: talán a bútorok egyszerűségében volt valami. Asztal, könyvespolc, egy kis konyha – minden régi, de valódi, és valódi anyagokból készült: fából, fémből, üvegből. Belépett a hálóba. Az ágyon egyszerű gyapjútakaró, a sarokban – és valamiért ez volt a kulcs – egy elnyűtt bőrcipő. Bucky cipője. Szinte hallotta, ahogy Bucky édesanyja ingerülten felcsattan, mert Bucky _mindig_ szanaszét hagyta a cipőit, szemben az anyai szándékkal, hogy minden egyes lábbeli szép takarosan sorakozzon az ágy mellett.

 _Bucky itt lakik_ , gondolta Steve. _Mi itt lakunk. Itthon vagyok._

– Tudom, hogy nem valami nagy szám – szólalt meg Bucky, és a szoba elsötétült, ahogy megjelent az ajtóban –, de...

Steve felé fordult.

– Bucky, Istenre esküszöm, soha életemben nem vágytam ennél többre.

Meglepetésére Bucky felnevetett, szívből, hangosan, erőtől duzzadón. Steve csak bámult; olyan sok idő telt el, mióta utoljára nevetni hallotta.

– A java még hátravan – mondta Bucky és rávigyorgott. – Várj csak, amíg meglátod, mit… – és akkor Steve megcsókolta; belefáradt a várakozásba, és a mostani nagy termetében az volt az egyik legjobb, ha nem a legjobb dolog, hogy most már néha ő is magához tudta rántani Buckyt egy csókra.

Bucky ezúttal nem tolta el magától; a karjait Steve dereka köré fonta, szája elnyílt, és a csók emésztően forróvá vált. Steve esetlenül préselte Bucky csípőjéhez a merevedését – hiányzott neki a szex, annyira hiányzott – és megérezte Bucky kezeit, amint végigsimítanak a hátán és elérik a fenekét. Eszébe jutott – te magasságos isten – az az első alkalom. Bucky csókolta, hozzádörzsölte magát, és a farka véletlenül megcsúszott, egészen közel kerülve Steve bejáratához, ami hirtelen fantasztikus ötletnek tűnt. Buckynak alig volt ideje kinyögni, hogy _ó istenem, kérlek,_ mert Steve már át is fordult és lökött egyet hátra a csípőjével. És egek ura, tényleg nagyon jó ötlet volt, olyan jó, hogy Steve azt hitte, belehal; olyan fantasztikus volt magában éreznie Buckyt, a kezét a bőrén, a másik kezét a belső combján, és hallani, amint felzokog és eszét veszti a háta mögött. Ekkor zihálva elszakadtak egymástól.

– Figyelmeztetlek – mondta Bucky remegő hangon; talán ő is emlékezett – hogy ha ezt csináljuk, lehet, hogy itt helyben szétesek.

Steve a homlokához érintette a sajátját.

– Túl sok terhet cipelsz. Add át nekem – mormolta –, hadd vigyem én tovább. – Bucky torkából lágy, fájdalmas nyöszörgés szakadt fel. Steve hátradöntötte az ágyon, és csókolózás közben próbáltak megszabadulni a ruháiktól, de Bucky hirtelen elkapta a fejét, és az arcát macskaként Steve tenyerébe dörgölve felnyögött.

– El kell hoznom azt a rohadt pizzát.

Steve a hüvelykujjával végigsimított Bucky telt alsó ajkán, mire Bucky szája kinyílt.

– Én… – kezdte Steve, aztán azonnal el is felejtette, hogy mit akart mondani. – Én majd elhozom. Utána – lihegte. – Majd utána megesszük. – És ez volt minden, amire valaha is vágyott.

 

**Epilógus, Első rész**

– Hol az istenben vagy? – kérdezte Bucky, amikor Steve végre felvette a telefont.

– Hol lennék? – vágott vissza Steve. – Jerseyben, most végeztem. Arra várok, hogy kifizessenek. – Kint állt a gyepen a napsütésben, épp végzett a furgon bepakolásával. – Öt perc múlva indulok…

– Az nem elég – hallotta Bucky hangján, hogy nagy a baj. – Hol vagy? A 9-es lehajtónál? Az minimum egy óra… Látod, ezért mondtam, hogy ne vállaljunk munkát Jerseyben, én megmondtam…

– Mi történt? – kérdezte Steve.

– Denevérek, úgy tűnik – válaszolta Bucky, és Steve egy pillanatra azt hitte, rosszul hall. – A hídon – nem is kellett mondania, melyik hídon. – Benne van a tévében. Valami rémálomba illő fószer, köpönyegben, egy hadseregre való denevérrel. – Steve a telefonnal a fülén berohant a házba. – Nagy denevérek, megvannak két és fél méteresek is. – Mrs. Markov meglepődve nézett fel a csekkfüzetéből, amikor Steve odamasírozott a napsütötte konyhában álló plazmatévéhez.

– Elnézést kérek, meg kell néznem valamit a tévéjén – mondta, bekapcsolta, és mindketten meglátták a remegő, helikopterről közvetített felvételt: a hatalmas denevérek úgy ültek a Brooklyn-hídon húzódó drótkötélen, mint a madarak. Társaik a folyó fölött köröztek a levegőben, le-lecsapva az autókra és a menekülő gyalogosokra. A denevéreken túl egy titáni méretű, köpönyeges-sisakos férfialak állt kezét lengetve a levegőben. Emberfeletti volt – annak kellett lennie – vagy talán földönkívüli; Steve még soha nem látta azelőtt. Úgy nézett ki, mint aki épp szónoklatot tart.

– Látom, de hang az nincs – mondta Steve. – Tudja valaki, mit mond?

– Kit érdekel, mit mond? – tiltakozott Bucky. – Ez egy elmebeteg, és valami hitleri szöveget ad elő arról, hogy: _hajoljatok meg előttem, vagy megesznek a denevérek_. Nem a gettysburgi beszéd, arra mérget vehetsz. – Közben Steve látta, hogy egy vörös-arany sáv cikkan át az égen: Tony megérkezett.

– Bassza meg! Bassza meg – mormogta Bucky halkan és folyamatosan Steve fülébe. – Rendben – sóhajtott fel aztán. – Őszintén, ha a belvárosról lenne szó, hagynám, hadd vigyék a denevérek, de az az én hidam – mondta. – Elviszem a motorodat, oké?

– Aha, hogyne – mondta Steve csendesen, majd hallotta, amint Bucky felrohan a lépcsőn a lakásukba, és szinte látta, hogy felnyitja az ágyuk végében álló öreg láda tetejét. – Vigyázz magadra, jó?

– Ja, persze – mondta Bucky zavartan. – Ne aggódj. Én megmondtam, hogy ne vállaljunk munkát Jerseyben – fejezte be és letette.

 

Natasha és Clint körülbelül hét perccel Tony után érkeztek a hídra egy nyitott tetejű terepjáróval.

– Fúúj – mondta Natasha felnézve, mert a denevérek ocsmányak voltak: mint a repülő patkányok kicsi, éles fogakkal.

Clint már ajzotta is fel az íját.

– Én leszedem a denevéreket, te meg menj Mr. Bőregér után.

Natasha hálásan nézett rá.

– A legnagyobb örömmel – felelte, és fegyvert rántott.

Clint tüzelni kezdett, és a levegő megtelt a részegen bukdácsoló, vadul verdeső sebesült denevérek szörnyű sikolyaival. Valahonnan a folyó felől Tony is bombázni kezdte őket; Natasha hallotta a vízbe zuhanó testek csobbanásait. Elrohant a hídon álló autók mellett – a többségük üres volt, de látott néhányat, amelyekben emberek rejtőztek. Egy stratégiailag megfelelő pozíciót keresett, ahonnan leszedheti azt az őrültet. A fickó Chiropterának nevezte magát, aminek hallatán mindannyian csak a szemüket forgatták. Legalább három méter magas volt, feltehetőleg valami félresikerült laboratóriumi kísérlet eredménye. Hát, tulajdonképpen mind azok vagyunk, gondolta Natasha, de ettől még nem kell seggfejnek lenni. Lekuporodott egy Porsche mögé, hogy célba vehesse.

A csobbanások, a sikolyok, és a híradós helikopterek rotorjainak zúgása miatt csak akkor hallotta meg a motor üvöltését, amikor az már utolérte. Egyre gyorsulva hajtott fel a hídra, majd még forgó kerekekkel az oldalára dőlt, mert a Kapitány elrugaszkodott róla, fel egy kisbusz tetejére; a pajzsa már a híd felett hasította a levegőt. Becsapódott Chiroptera mellkasába, amitől az hátratántorodott, a Kapitány pedig előrerohant, autóról autóra libbenve, és lehalászta a pajzsot a levegőből, amikor az visszapattant felé.

– Szent szar – hallotta Clint hangját a fülében. – Ez Rogers.

– Nem – mondta Natasha. – Ez nem ő. – Steve harcstílusa teljesen más volt. – Ez a másik.

– Ez aztán az ütős páros – Tony hangjába némi statikus recsegés vegyült. – Mint Clintonék. Egyet fizetsz, kettőt vihetsz. – A Kapitány nekifutásból felugrott Chiroptera hátára, és a karjával, a ballal, jegyezte meg magában Natasha, fojtófogásba szorította a nyakát. Chiroptera felüvöltött, és a Kapitánnyal a vállán támolyogni kezdett.

– Az idióta barom, jobban járt volna, ha a Triborough-t támadja meg – ciccegett Tony. – Ezek a brooklyni fiúk megvédik, ami az övék.

– Van bármi ellenvetésetek, hogy miért ne ölje meg ezt az izét? – kérdezte Natasha, figyelve, ahogy a Kapitány a szabad kezével letépi Chiroptera fémsisakját: sötét bőre olyannak tűnt, mint a denevéreké, szemei fénylő vörös gömbök, minden emberi értelem nélkül.

– Uhh, nincs– felelte Clint és kilőtt egy újabb adag nyilat. – Mondd, hogy felőlem mehet.

– Felőlem is – trillázta Tony. – Jajj – és kilőtt egy robbanótöltetet, amely további két denevért küldött lángoló dugóhúzóba.

A Kapitány a földre vitte az összerogyó Chiropterát, aztán elegánsan leugrott róla, és bakancsával belerúgott, ellenőrizve, hogy megmozdul-e.

– Állj hátrébb – szólt rá Natasha, és a Kapitány éberen figyelve, de megtette, amint mondtak neki. Natasha a biztonság kedvéért beleeresztett egy tárat a lénybe. – Tessék – mondta, és az egyik fegyverét odadobta neki: a férfi ügyesen elkapta és bólintott egyet köszönete jeléül.

– A tiéd a brooklyni oldal – mondta neki, és szétváltak, hogy leszedjék a többi denevért.

– Mondd meg Bucky-Kapitánynak, hogy az ebédet én állom – mondta Tony. – Kínaira gondoltam, meg tudnék halni egy kis Kung-Pao csirkéért.

– Meghalásért nem adnak csirkét… – mondta Clint.

– Nem jöhet velünk. – Natasha az ajkába harapott, látva, hogy az egyik helikopter hirtelen irányt változtat. Tudta merre tart: Barnest próbálja követni. – Anélkül kell hazajutnia, hogy elvezetné őket Steve-hez. Tony – próbálkozott –, nem gondolod, hogy esetleg történhetne egy...

– Egy kis baleset? Némi ügyetlenség? Hoppá! – mondta Tony, és leadott egy elektromágneses impulzust, ami kiütötte mindkét helikopter motorját, arra kényszerítve őket, hogy vészleszállóhelyet keresve, csigavonalban ereszkedni kezdjenek a manhattani heliport felé.

 

**Epilógus, Második rész**

A Coney Island sugárútnak ezen a szakaszán annyi autó parkolt a járdán, hogy csak szlalomozva tudott köztük előre haladni. Két srác épp hangfalat szerelt egy kocsiba; rábámultak, aztán oldalba bökték egymást, és spanyolul mormogtak valamit. Az autóüveges műhelyben oroszok dolgoztak, így velük az anyanyelvükön közölhette, hogy sajnos egyikükhöz sem kíván feleségül menni. Nevettek, és fájdalmat színlelve a szívükhöz kaptak.

A Coney Island Tervezés és Kivitelezés garázskapuja nyitva állt. Megkerülte az előtte parkoló koszos fehér furgont, és óvatosan elindult az üzlet hátsó része felé. James Barnes a pult fölé hajolva jegyzetelt valamit egy spirálfüzetbe, miközben beszélgetést folytatott az ősrégi vezetékes telefonon. Aztán felnézett, meglátta őt, és azonnal más emberré vált: tekintetében metsző él, idegei pattanásig feszültek.

– Majd visszahívlak – mondta és letette.

– Hallottam, hogy javításokat is vállaltok – mondta ő, és fejével a falon függő fémtábla felé intett: ÁTÉPÍTÉS, GIPSZKARTONSZERELÉS, ÁCSMUNKA, SZOBAFESTÉS-MÁZOLÁS, VILLANYSZERELÉS, JAVÍTÁSOK. ELROMLOTT? MI MEGJAVÍTJUK!

Barnes nem szólt semmit, csak lassan bólintott egyet, mire ő odalépett a pulthoz és előhúzta a zsebórát. Gyerekkora óta megvolt: az egyik tartója adta neki, azt állítva, hogy egykor az apja viselte. A történetet nem hitte el, de az órát megtartotta – már maga a hazugság is olyan kedves gesztus volt, amire emlékezni akart.

Barnes az óra láttán meglepődve ráncolta a szemöldökét – nyilvánvalóan nem számított arra, hogy ügyfélként látogat majd el hozzájuk – aztán felvette, kesztyűs kezében megfordította, és látható hozzáértéssel pattintotta fel az arany hátlapot. Most Natashán volt a meglepődés sora, mert a férfi benyúlt a pult alá, és kivett egy kis bársonyzacskót, amelyből óraműves szerszámok kerültek elő: karcsú ezüsteszközök, különféle végekkel és textruált markolattal.

– Szép darab – mondta Barnes, és úgy hangzott, komolyan is gondolja. – Franciának tűnik, de a ház orosz gyártmány; talán egy francia óra orosz másolata lehet, nem tudom. – Finoman belepiszkált az egyik kis fémeszközzel és elfordította a csavart a tetején. Natasha döbbenten hallotta, hogy ketyegni kezd, majd halkan üt egyet.

Érezte, hogy a szemöldöke a homlokára szalad.

– Működik?

– Persze. – Barnes szája sarka felfele görbült. – Hogyne működne. Az ilyen óra nem romlik el, túlél mindannyiunkat. – Aztán visszazárta a fedelét, és átnyújtotta. – Vidd el egy rendes óráshoz, tisztíttasd ki és…

Meghallották Steve lépteinek zaját a lépcsőn, és összenéztek. A pult mögött egy alkóv nyílt, ők pedig szavak nélkül is megértették egymást: Barnes félrehúzta a függönyt, Natasha eltűnt mögötte, és úgy helyezkedett el, hogy kilásson a résen. Barnes visszafordult a jegyzettömbjéhez és felvette a tollát.

– Hé – mondta Steve, belépve az egyik hátsó ajtón, és ha Natasha nem tudja, hogy ő az, nem ismeri fel. Nem a sötétebb haj vagy a szakáll, esetleg a kardigán vagy a dioptria nélküli aranykeretes szemüveg miatt: az egész fellépése megváltozott. Fiatalabbnak, vékonyabbnak, boldogabbnak tűnt; egy kicsit gyűrött volt és kusza, az ingét félregombolta, a haja összevissza állt. Végre lazán, fesztelenül viselkedett.

– A sör nem hűlt elég gyorsan, betettem a fagyasztóba. Nem felejted el tíz perc múlva kivenni?

– Nem – felelte Barnes.

– A meccs hétkor kezdődik. Gondoltam, addig kiviszem a kutyákat, és visszafelé hozok egy pizzát.

– Fasza – mondta Barnes –, és te mit eszel?

Steve vigyorgott.

– Hozok valami perecet is, vagy ilyesmit. Chipszet. Nem tudom, nagyon kívánom a sósat. Te kérsz még valamit?

– Jégkrémet – felelte Barnes, mire Steve felvonta a szemöldökét.

– Jégkrémet?

Bucky a pultra könyökölt.

– Igen. Komolyan kérdezted, vagy csak udvariaskodtál?

– Komolyan kérdeztem, komolyan. Milyen… Hagyjuk, úgyis tudom. – Steve a hátsó ajtóhoz ment, egyik ujját a szájába véve éleset füttyentett, mire két aranyszínű labrador rohant be a garázsba, és ugatva, rajongó tekintettel ugrálták körül. Natasha megdermedt, amikor az egyik kutya szimatolni kezdett a padlón és elindult felé, de Barnes határozottan rászólt

– Gracie! – mire a kutya azonnal megfordult és visszaszaladt Steve-hez.

– Bár nekem is menne – sóhajtott fel Steve. – Rám nem hallgatnak így.

– Legyünk őszinték, ez már a háborúban is főleg az én dolgom volt – felelte Bucky és Steve felnevetett.

– Rendben srácok – mondta Steve a kutyáknak, majd odalépett Barneshoz és megcsókolta; nem is annyira csók volt az, inkább komoly ígéret egy eljövendő kefélésre. Natasha, ha ezer évig él, sem tudta volna elképzelni, hogy Steve Rogers képes így megcsókolni valakit. Barnes öntudatlanul is megfeszült, hiszen Rogerssel ellentétben, tisztában volt az ő jelenlétével, de nem tétovázott sokáig, ajkai szétnyíltak és átadta magát a csóknak. Még ez a kis hezitálás is szokatlan lehetett, mert Steve elhúzódott, kutatóan nézett rá és megkérdezte:

– Minden rendben?

– Aha – nyögte ki Barnes, az ajkát harapdálva. – Csak elmerültem egy kicsit a saját fejemben.

– Ne tedd – mondta Steve –, olyan üresség van odabenn.

– Kapd be – nevette el magát Barnes.

– Írj rám, ha kell még valami, malacka – mondta Steve, miközben a kutyák majdnem feldöntötték. – Nem maradok el sokáig. Ne…

– Nem felejtem el – felelte Barnes. Kivárta, míg Steve eltűnik, mielőtt visszafordult volna Natashához, és félrehúzta a függönyt. – George okés, de Gracie kicsit nehezebb eset – mondta neki. – Az ő hibája, agyonkényezteti őket. – Egy pillanatig kemény tekintettel nézett rá, majd fejével a felé az ajtó felé intett, amelyiken Steve bejött.

– Gyere, mutatok neked valamit – mondta, és Natasha követte ki a garázsból, fel az ütött-kopott lépcsőn. A pihenőről két ajtó nyílt, és sikerült egy gyors pillantást vetnie a lakásukra – kis, szögletes asztal, székekkel, apró konyha, azon túl egy lerobbant kanapé – mielőtt Barnes becsapta volna az ajtót: a mi életünk, nem a tiéd.

Kinyitotta a másik ajtót, és Natasha felszisszent a meglepődéstől: a stúdiónak hajlított üvegteteje volt, mint egy üvegháznak, és tele volt festőállványokkal és festékes kannákkal. A napsütötte helyiségben terpentinszag érződött. A legközelebbi állványon egy félkész festmény állt: egy lány egy bárszéken, amint a poharába mosolyog – de Barnes egy intéssel tovább vezette.

– Reklám – mondta –, valami bárnak készíti Fort Greenben. – Továbbmentek a stúdió belseje felé. Itt is festmények álltak; festmények, amiket nem értett; a vásznakat vastag rétegben borította a festék, szaggatott szélű, kék, fekete és fehér vonalak. Ahogy egymás után végignézett rajtuk, lassan úgy érezte, hogy valamiféle agresszió árad belőlük; valamilyen erőszakos szándék. Felhők; vagy füst, gondolta. Jég.

Barnes is a képeket nézte és magában bólintott.

– Csak úgy ömlik belőle – mondta. – Így gondolkodik. Néha nem tud… – szórakozottan tett egy kézmozdulatot: beszélni. – Értesz a festészethez? – kérdezte, és összeszorította az ajkait, amikor Natasha megrázta a fejét. – Ezek a képek jók – mondta. – Tényleg jók. Mondtam neki, hogy össze kéne raknia egy kiállítást. Aggódik, hogy túl retrók – nem eléggé konceptuálisak – de szerintem az embereknek már elegük van ebből a konceptuális szarból. Ha van egy ötleted, írd meg: ahhoz nem kell festened. Annyi szemét van a múzeumokban, hogy el sem tudom mondani. – Ránézett az egyik vászonra: kék és fekete és fehér, az egyik oldalán egy barna-piros folt. – Ömlik belőle. – mormolta. – Egyik a másik után. Ha elveszitek tőle ezt, egytől-egyig kiirtom az egész bandátokat.

– Soha nem tennék ilyet – mondta Natasha. Barnes vetett rá egy éles tekintetet, de úgy tűnt, elégedett azzal, amit az arcán lát. – Nézd, James… Szólíthatlak Jamesnek? – Nem várta meg a választ. – Nem kérhetem, hogy bízz meg bennem…

A férfi fáradtan elmosolyodott.

– Ez az én szövegem – mondta.

–…de titoktartásban jó vagyok. Senkinek nem kell megtudnia, hogy Amerika Kapitány itt él – mondta Natasha – és azt sem, hogy Steve Rogers is – tette hozzá, és a kifejezés, ami erre James Barnes arcán megjelent, minden pénzt megért.

 

 


End file.
